


黎明予我新生

by Zuige



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, alternate universe - Equilibrium
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuige/pseuds/Zuige
Summary: 布鲁斯再次把食指比到嘴唇上，示意他噤声，“你要小心，卡尔。你表现得太明显了。”卡尔吞咽了一下。“我知道的。”他冷静地说，“无论你想说什么，我告诉你，我和你，是一样的。”然后他视线上移，迎着卡尔的目光看回去，“这个回答，你满意了吗？”卡尔连忙点了点头。“很好。”说完之后，布鲁斯再次转身离去，没有回头看他一眼。（2016年写的，坑。）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 背景介绍：Equilibrium 译名《撕裂的末日》或《重装任务》是一部在2002年上映的反乌托邦科幻电影。故事讲述在第三次世界大战后，统治者认为导致战争的原因正是人类的贪欲、愤怒等各种负面情感，于是强制所有人注射麻痹情感神经的药物，并销毁一切可能导致产生感情的艺术品、工艺品等事物。拒绝注射药物、拥有感情的人类被视为“感情犯”，由政府派遣身怀绝技的“教士”前去剿灭。主角John Preston（Christian Bale 饰）是一名高级教士，在一次行动后他开始断绝药物，渐渐体会到有感情的生活。并在最终通过与抵抗组织合作，杀死了统治者，结束了政权的统治。
> 
> 并没有完全采用电影的设定，不看的话不影响阅读。文中的角色也没有刻意用某个特定的宇宙的形象，大家可以随意代入。大概会有点长。可预见的Happy Ending。
> 
> 说明&警告：  
> 1\. 没有外星人，没有氪石。超能力大多是通过基因改造获得的。  
> 2\. 弱化了大部分人的超能力，如：超人需要呼吸，闪电侠无法超越光速，神奇女侠不会飞，不存在宇宙绿灯组织。  
> 3\. 主要内容不是大超和老爷的对峙，还是两人并肩作战。  
> 4\. 毕竟世界处在战争边缘，主角会在一定程度上间接杀人/漠视杀人行为。  
> 5\. 文中部分译名：感情犯（sense offender）、有感情（to feel）、平衡处（Equilibrium）、抵抗组织（the Resistance）、地下社会（the Underground）、主脑（Brainiac）、灯侠（the Lantern）。  
> 以前看过一点Jen的《地球圣殿》，写这文写到一半又看了一点，惊觉好像有撞梗，立马不敢看了。

“你快走啊。”卡尔微微弯下身，催促他面前的幼犬。

小狗并不能理解他话中的含义，将其当作鼓励性的互动，摇摆了几下尾巴。

卡尔发出了一声懊恼的叹息，“快走啊，走！”

而小狗只是坐在地上，用湿润的圆眼睛专注地看着他。

有人正在向这里靠近，他能听得见。大概有两三个……不，四五个人。步伐规律而整齐，让那听起来就像是同一个人一样。应该是政府军的人。

卡尔俯下身，摸了摸小狗的头，指尖离开的时候还有些恋恋不舍，“我真的不知道接下来该拿你怎么办了，所以走吧……”

小狗只是动了动脑袋，用湿润的鼻尖去磨蹭他温暖的手心。

那几个人还在稳步向这里靠近，只要再经过一个转角，就会发现他们了。

卡尔长长地叹了一口气，终于站起身，伸出手去解开了披风在肩膀上的系扣。一整块纯白的布料像流水一样拂过他的肩胛和腰背。

他蹲下，用披风将整个包裹了起来，抱在怀里。“好吧。”他说，“以后该怎么办以后再说。”他的身体脱离引力的束缚，脚尖离开了地面，悬浮起来。

他没有立刻飞离这片区域，而是和地面保持着足够的距离，停留在空中。黑色的制服失去了飞扬的白色披风后，在漆黑夜色的掩映下，他的存在变得不易让人察觉。他停在那里观察了一会儿从这里经过的几名士兵，他们看起来并没有发现什么异状，很快就离开了。于是卡尔也飞走了。

他不知道该怎么照顾幼犬，试图从网络和书籍中查找答案也是绝无可能的。政府早已将所有可以激发人类感情的物品归为了违禁品。饲养非供食用的动物也在此类。试图搜集相关信息，无论最终是否找到，一旦被监控部门所发现，会立即遭到惩处。卡尔作为政府军特殊部队超能战士中的一员，有权以公务为由查阅与违禁品相关的资料。但今天已经太晚了。

卡尔关上公寓的门，将小狗从披风的包裹中小心地取出来，轻轻地放在地板上。他把披风扔进衣篓（毕竟穿着沾染上犬类气味的衣物还是不妥的），去厨房给自己做晚饭。小狗摆动着小短腿跟着他。

政府会在每周给每个人发放恰好足够使用七天的食物，这些食物都是基础的谷物、蔬菜和肉类，最合理的营养配比，还有适量的食盐和基础的调味料，所有人的都一样。“旧世界”的食谱也是违禁品，政府发给每个人的烹饪指导手册教会人们怎样加工基础的食材、让其成为可以果腹的熟食

卡尔煮了面条。他当然不知道幼犬应该吃什么，但是至少应该给它点吃的。他从橱柜取了一个瓷盘放在脚边，往里放了点面条，小狗立即奔到盘子边上，用鼻子贴着嗅了嗅，又伸出舌头舔舐了一下，接着开始吃盘里的食物。卡尔感觉放心了点。

一人一狗结束用餐后卡尔收拾了餐具，洗了澡，换了衣服。当他在沙发上坐下来，再没有其他事情需要处理时，混合着恼怒、慌乱、兴奋和茫然的杂乱情绪逐渐开始侵扰他。前一刻他还在抚摸蜷曲在他大腿旁的小狗柔顺的皮毛，而这一刻他却焦躁地想将它扔到地上。

他并没有那么做。他打开了电视。悬挂在墙壁上的电视屏幕被点亮了，冷光充斥着房间，在被涂成纯白的墙壁上投射下阴影。

在晚上七点到九点的这个时间段内，所有的频道播放的都是同样的节目。灰白色的背景上，出现的是莱克斯·卢瑟放大的脸。

“……亲爱的子民们，祝贺你们，今天又是‘新世界’美好的一天。在世界遭受过无数的摧残和磨难后，如今，和平统治人心；如今，战争只是一个名词，其所代表的意义逐渐为我们所淡忘。如今，我们结为一体。……”

“……人心中潜藏着一种疾病。它的症状是仇恨、是愤怒、是妒忌，它的症状，是战争。这种病，就是人类感情。但是，子民们，在此我向你们道贺！因为此种病，如今已可以治愈。只要放弃人类情感的波涛起伏，我们就可以彻底控制住病情。身为社会的一份子，你们得到免费的治疗品：情感抑制剂。如今我们和平共处，人类万众一心，战争消失了，仇恨成为了回忆，我们成为了自己的良知，正是这种良知引导我们去制定新的审查标准，将‘旧世界’遗留下来的，凡是可能引导我们产生感情、诱发这种疾病的事物全部销毁，排除在我们的生活之外。子民们，我们已经胜利了！最难能可贵的是，对抗着自己所有的缺点和本能，我们成为了幸存者！……”

这是每次节目结束之前必定会播出的来自主席的演讲。卡尔看了一下时间，八点五十二。只要再多等十分钟就可以看到其他节目了。那么，他想看什么节目？宇宙探索的最新进展？新型西红柿种植技术的推广？还是被逮捕的抵抗组织成员被审讯和处决的现场报道？

麻木。他想起这个词来。在几次审讯抵抗组织成员时，这个词都被不削地啐到他的脸上过。他曾经对此毫无感觉，但突然之间……他好像明白了这个词的含义，并为此感到不安。他不想再看——或者说忍受——这些电视节目。那么，从前的时候他为何会看？他开始思考。既然他不是真的想看，那是为什么呢？他不再感兴趣——感兴趣？这又是什么意思？

卡尔关闭了电视，房间又陷入一片漆黑。他从沙发上站起，朝卧室的方向走过去，小狗也立刻跳下沙发，紧跟在他的脚边。

他在小狗即将踏入他的卧室之时将门关了起来。现在离他平时睡觉的时间还有两个多小时，他睡不着。

他坐在写字台前，拿出纸笔。每个月必须上交一篇的思想报告，虽然离下次的期限还很远，但是既然没有其他可以做的，写这个也不失为一种平复思绪的方式。

“一切如常。”他写下这个句子，然后听见卧室门外传来的细小的摩擦声。他无视了那个声音。

一切如常。他想。然后他接着写：“这个月所收缴并销毁的艺术品中，画作有埃德加·德加的《等待》和……”

他开始听见幼兽的呜咽。稚嫩、低声、哭泣一般。

卡尔将笔仍在桌子上，打开门后小狗立刻奔进门来，扑在他的裤脚上。

他从柜子里找出一条毯子，铺在卧室的角落，小狗很快领会到他的意图，将自己小小的身体舒展在柔软的毛毯上，安静下来。

“乖孩子。”卡尔奖励般地又摸了一下它的头，然后将自己抛回了床垫里。

他无法再无视自己的状况了。他的的确确开始有感情了。只不过两天没有使用抑制剂，症状的出现就会如此迅速吗？这几天他接连遇到的异常情况，从三天前，他将那个哥谭巨富送到监察部开始……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：这里大超的制服和白超的差不多。


	2. Chapter 2

三天前

“卡尔。”戴安娜停下车，将车窗摇下来向卡尔招手。

“是的，戴安娜。”卡尔走过去。“你的任务完成了？”

“嗯。一如既往的。”戴安娜点点头，“上车说吧。”

“我可以就这样去的，”卡尔眨眨眼睛，“你知道的，飞去，更快。”

“不行。我们需要一起到达，而且我不希望所有人都看着你漂浮在我的车顶上。”

卡尔走到另一边打开副驾驶的车门。“又是什么任务？”

“布鲁斯·韦恩来大都会了。”

“这是什么新闻吗？”

“不，这不是……”戴安娜转动方向盘，“布鲁斯·韦恩被怀疑是感情犯。”

“这也不是新闻了，戴安娜。”卡尔看着她的侧脸。

“是‘再次’被怀疑，”戴安娜补充道，“他和几位商人在伊托利尔酒店谈生意，但情报显示他们并不仅仅是在谈生意。”

“武装？”

“情报显示，没有。”

“那为什么需要我们两个一起去？”卡尔和戴安娜在名义上是搭档，但由于两人的实力在超能战士中都位于顶尖之列，出于战力分配的优化考虑，在任务没有涉及到重武装的反抗军或危机事态时，很少一起参与同一任务。

“因为我们需要向韦恩先生表达礼遇和尊重。”戴安娜语调平板的回答。

卡尔不知如何恢复。沉默了一会儿，最后他问道：“哪里来的情报？”

“你真的需要知道吗，卡尔？”戴安娜偏过头和他对视。

“并不。”卡尔收回他的视线。

“好的。”戴安娜也将注意力重新放回路况上。“我们这就去看看。”

\----------

他们在酒店的房间见到了布鲁斯·韦恩。而且只有他在。

这位哥谭来的亿万富翁，年轻的韦恩企业董事长接待了他们。淡然自若的态度，好像并不知道这两位超能战士来访的目的，又或者，他知道，可是他真的不在乎。

在礼貌性的问好之后，卡尔开始询问：“你的生意伙伴们呢？”

“呣。”韦恩哼了一声，“既然是生意伙伴，那谈完生意自然是走了。”

“去哪了？”卡尔追问。

“这可是私事。我不管别人的私事。”布鲁斯回答，眼睛看向别处。“不像你们。”

“我们接到确切可信的消息，你，或者你们中有人在组织娱乐活动。”戴安娜说。

“也许你们的消息并没有那么‘确切可信’。”布鲁斯再次反驳道。

“韦恩先生！”卡尔出声，“请您配合一下。”

“我有不配合吗？”韦恩扭转身体，朝着卡尔走过去几步，直直地盯着他的眼睛，“您想在这里查证的话，还请自便。……超人。”

那是政府给他的名字。超人。超越人类极限，最完美的超能战士。他的基因来自两位在与反抗军的战斗中光荣牺牲的前代超能战士，乔-艾尔和罗拉·劳-凡。他们的能力来自阳光——基因操作使得细胞可以吸收并转化太阳能，使自身获得了超常的力量和速度、极高的物理攻击抗性，此外还有感官的强化及飞行能力。而卡尔-艾尔他的超能力与他的父母基本相同，不同的是在此基础上的进一步强化和获得的新能力——可以透视物体的X视线，以及具有毁灭性的热视线。卡尔对这个称号并没有什么特别的感觉，既不反对但也没有特别的荣誉感。

早在卡尔进入这个套间之前，他就习惯性的用X视线扫视过了各个房间，并未发现异常。但这并不是个保证。在这种快速、粗略的检查下，含铅的隔层是阻碍、隐蔽的小物件也很难被发现。

卡尔对布鲁斯·韦恩的感情犯罪的嫌疑早有耳闻，但这是他第一次直面他本人。超能战士作为政府军专门用来镇压、抗衡抵抗组织的特殊部队，需要研究感情犯的心理，学习如何在各种情况下判别他人的心理状况。卡尔有一种敏锐的，融合了知识、经验和直觉识别方法。而这种方法这次却好像不能有效运作了。他能看的出来，布鲁斯韦恩在伪装。而他隐瞒的内容和目的，从他刻意引导卡尔去注意的方向来看，却让卡尔看不明白。卡尔却看不明白。他甚至不能凭借第一印象来给韦恩一个初始的判断，他是感情犯？或者他不是，却在帮其他感情犯隐瞒？又或两者皆非，他在策划某些更隐秘、更危险的事情？

“戴安娜，”卡尔迎着布鲁斯的目光看回去，“就像韦恩先生说的，你去检查一下其他房间吧。”

戴安娜闻声便开始执行。她对这种安排没有异议，这也是他们所习惯的工作分工。卡尔擅长观察和与人交流，而戴安娜——她就要简单直接很多了。

布鲁斯没有再反驳什么，径直走到房间的一边坐进了沙发里。卡尔跟着他走了过去。

“你。”布鲁斯抬着头看他，“没有必要像监视犯人一样对我寸步不离吧。”

“我认为有。这是个委婉的说法，你听不明白吗？”布鲁斯接着说，“我想说的是，你没必要一直盯着我看吧。”

卡尔就站在沙发边上，从他现在的这个俯角看过去，正好能看见从对方的西装胸袋边缘看到叠放着的钴蓝色布料的一角，柔顺，且略带反光。

“关于这点，我认为也是有必要的。毕竟从不同的视角你会看到不一样的东西。”，卡尔微笑了一下，“比如说，韦恩先生，你能把您胸前口袋内的东西拿出来吗？”

卡尔发现布鲁斯的表情变了。只是一瞬，卡尔却能从中读出惊讶和慌乱的渐次行进。但那些情绪的波纹很快就从那张英俊的脸上消散了，他动作优雅的从口袋里拿出布料递给了卡尔。

“一块方帕。”布鲁斯说。

“嗯。”卡尔点点头，“我看出来了。”

卡尔展开手里的布料。小块的方形织物，轻薄柔顺的丝绸质地，钴蓝的底色上有用银色细线条勾画出的佩斯利花纹。

任何拥有超过实用性的设计的服装和附带的装饰品都是违法的。鲜艳的色彩也在此列。只有经过审查委员会评审通过的服装样式才能获准进行合法生产。

“这是怎么到你口袋里去的，韦恩先生？”

“我不知道。”布鲁斯的神情看起来足够无辜，“我真的不知道。”

隔壁房间传来一阵物体倾倒的声音，卡尔转向墙壁的方向，略微提高音量，问：“戴安娜，你发现什么了吗？”

然后女战士出现在门口，“没有。”她用手梳理了一下头发，“你呢？”

卡尔把手里的方帕举起来给她看了看，然后将布料折叠起来，收进了披风的口袋，“我想韦恩先生应该和我们一起回去了。”他向对方礼貌地伸出一只手。

\----------

“你们应该相信我的。”布鲁斯·韦恩的两只手肘支在桌子上，双手的手指交叉，撑着他的下巴。“我通过了波形测试。”

在审讯室这片空间里，目之所及的都是纯白色。白色的墙壁、白色的桌椅。甚至监控用的摄像头外壳也是白色的。过分的清洁感让人眩晕。

“我不知道你是怎么做到的。不过令人敬佩，你骗过了机器。”

“我没有骗它。”布鲁斯立刻争辩道，“我不是感情犯。”

“但你……了解这种状况，不是吗？”卡尔想说，你和他们有来往；他想说，你在帮他们；他想问，你到底在做什么打算？但他想到了布鲁斯之前在面对问题时虚与委蛇的态度。所以他只是把这些念头放在一起嚼了嚼，嚼碎之后说出口的，变为一个含糊的问句。

“什么？”布鲁斯像没听懂一样抬起眼看他，“你想问我是不是了解‘什么是感情’？我又不是感情犯，我为什么会知道。”

短暂的停顿，没有得到回应，他便接着说，“你们这些监察机构的人不是比较清楚吗？”

“我们学习感情犯的心理和行为方式，以便打击犯罪。”

布鲁斯嗤笑了一声，“也许你和你的同事是这样的。但是你真的相信吗？你们所遵从的一切规则的创造者——那个‘他’，也和你们一样。如果他真的没有感情的话，你认为他可以这么……？”布鲁斯慢慢地偏过头瞥了一眼摄像头，没有说出关键字，也没有说完后半句话。

卡尔知道布鲁斯口中的“他”指的是谁。主脑，“新世界”的创造者，为人类根除感情的顽疾，带来理智的希望。没有人真的见过他，或许除了作为他的代理人的历届主席。

“……我们不应该质疑‘他’。”他的语气称得上温和。但其实卡尔知道，这个时候自己应该厉色冲对方吼道：“注意你的言行！不可对主脑不敬！”或许还应该用武力让这位富家公子对这句话有更深的印象：按着他的肩膀把他压到桌子上去，根本不需要用力，就能让对方因为疼痛而失去所有反驳的意愿和力气——或者对卡尔来说，控制力量不把对方碾死才更加需要他去留意。

但他没有。他甚至跟随这个人用模糊的人称代词来进行指称。

“卡尔。”布鲁斯忽然叫了他的名字，“我们为什么而活着？”

问题的标准答案就在他的嘴边，他们每个人都将这句话背得滚瓜烂熟，不需要思考就可以一字不差地背出来；不需要思考，这代表着，这其实并不是他心中的答案，没错，这只是他舌尖上的一段话，这——

“是为了……”

“是为了捍卫这个伟大社会地延续性。”布鲁斯用毋庸置疑的语气打断了卡尔的吞吞吐吐，完成了这个标准答案。他的口气中绝没有一点嘲讽或质疑的意味，他听起来是如此的真心实意，绝不会有人质疑他的坚定和忠诚。

卡尔迷惑了。

“为什么不回答？难道你想说……这只是种毫无意义的循环，为了存在而存在？我相信你一定从某个你审讯过的感情犯口中听到过这样的论调。” 布鲁斯的目光变得锐利逼人，紧紧地盯着他，“‘因为从没试过，所以永远不会懂；感情和呼吸同等重要，如果没有愤怒，没有悲伤，没有任何感觉，没有爱……呼吸不过是摆动的时钟。’”

一阵急促的电子音在耳边响起。卡尔猛然间打了个打冷颤，从让人恐慌的凝视和质问下惊醒过来，他按下通讯器的接通按钮。

“卡尔-艾尔长官，”某个恭敬的男声，“布鲁斯·韦恩的律师和保证人来了。”

“我知道了。”卡尔没有等待对方的进一步回复便切断了通讯。接着他看向布鲁斯，“你可以回去了，韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯点了一下头表示明白，便从椅子上站起走向门口。

他在卡尔的身边停下来，像是在观察着什么。然后他微笑了一下，说：“记得把证物送到证物处。”

卡尔这才意识到自己放在桌下的手从刚才起一直攥着那条从布鲁斯·韦恩的西装口袋里拿走的方帕。

\----------

两天前

卡尔被闹钟的声音叫醒，像过去的所有清晨一样，他翻身下床，第一件事就是去床头的抽屉里拿抑制剂。

不见了。

他揉了揉眼睛，仔细地翻找了一遍。

从注射器到可供多日使用的药剂，全部不见了。

自他从养父母的家中搬出来独自生活以来，卡尔从未遇到过这种情况。他的生活一向井井有条，所有的东西都有其固定的位置，这种事情不应该发生的。

卡尔打开通讯器试图联络他的搭档。戴安娜很快接听了，他向她说明了现状。

“没关系的，卡尔。”戴安娜安慰他，“去平衡处登记一下丢失情况，再重新申领一下就好，早上我会帮你请假的。”

卡尔飞去了中央平衡处。负责接待他的工作人员在查询了记录之后露出了不解的表情，他在打了几个电话之后，告诉卡尔：“对不起，但我们这里暂时还没有您的抑制剂。”

“什么？中央平衡处不是应该至少有三天的预备量以防意外的丢失和损毁吗？”

“是这样没错。但是我已经确认过了，现在确实没有。”工作人员回答道，“鉴于您所使用的抑制剂和注射器都是特制的，利用我们的通用库存无法制得适用于您的抑制剂，我们联系了星辰实验室，他们也出现了相同的情况。在原料丢失的情况下赶制需要至少一天的时间，但他们保证会尽快。”

普通人所使用的注射器，卡尔用不了。他的身体对物理伤害有非常高的抗性，这代表着通常情况下他的皮肤和肌肉无法被普通的金属刺穿。他的细胞可以储存并转化太阳能，但这种储存和转化都是存在限度的。在停止接触阳光一段时间后，他的能力会成比例的衰退。卡尔曾数次接受过相关的测试。星辰实验室专门为他研制的特殊针头和药剂可以有效地作用于他的身体，但也仅限于在经历了整整一夜的黑暗后、他的超能力衰弱至最低的黎明时刻。

卡尔无法预料停止注射情感抑制剂会给带来变化。他只能期望一切如常。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

一天前。

卡尔在平衡处拿到了抑制剂。由于他已经接触了日光，还有必须要完成的任务，所以注射抑制剂的时间需要延后到次日凌晨。

在去往政府军总部的路上他收到了来自情报中心的联络。抵抗组织的一处据点在大都会的市郊被发现，政府军尝试进行突破，但鉴于对方武力守备较强，暂时没能攻下。

卡尔调转方向飞往抵抗组织的据点。

抵抗组织，感情们犯为了与政府抗衡而组成的反叛军，主要的抗击手段有炸毁抑制剂工厂、有组织地攻击政府军、占领机关部门并最终夺取城市的控制权。没人确切知道它是从哪天开始出现的，只是在过去的几十年里，抵抗组织虽然在社会上造成过一定损害，但从整体来看不足以撼动政权的统治。反叛军一度被政府军追击，几近瓦解。

然而，约五年前，抵抗组织有了一位新的领导者，一个把自己的真实身份隐藏在酷似蝙蝠的黑色制服和面具下，并自称“蝙蝠侠”的男人。此人具有的非凡的组织能力和高超的战略手段，让抵抗组织在短时间内聚集起的武装和人力达到了前所未有的规模，新的战术也让政府军的镇压变得更加困难。最让政府感到棘手的是，虽然他选择隐瞒真实身份，但与前代抵抗组织领导完全在地下作战的形式又是不同的。他会不定时曝光在公众的视野中，向政府军施压、鼓励更多感情犯加入抵抗组织，或在当地组建“地下社会”。“底下社会”的人不参与武装反抗，但是可以在内部做到自给自足，并在一定程度上为抵抗组织提供帮助。抵抗组织让政府头疼，而“底下社会”则让他们恐惧，因为他们无法查明在全世界范围内到底有多少个这样的组织、到底有多少人已经加入了其中。最大的威胁绝不是来自太阳下的抗争，而是脚下那块看似坚不可摧的土地，早已在不知不觉间从下方被瓦解，它会在你最不设防的时刻，顷刻间全部崩塌。

卡尔到达抵抗组织据点的时候，政府军已经包围了建筑的四周，却迟迟没有进一步行动。

“情况如何？”他降落在小队长旁边，向他询问状况。

小队长说抵抗组织的人仍然在建筑内，但号称“绿箭”的反抗者据守在内并自称已经布置下了陷阱，警告政府军不要轻举妄动。自从蝙蝠侠的出现，越来越多从政府军叛变的超能战士和其他具有特殊能力的人选择加入抵抗组织，并以蒙面的方式进行抗争。这些人的活跃向社会显示抵抗组织不断壮大的势力。绿箭便是其中的一位。

卡尔用X视线观察建筑内的情况，并没有发现明显的陷阱，却发现几乎所有的抵抗组织成员都已经集中在了一起，正在准备从暗道逃脱。

“没有异常，大家跟我进去。”卡尔悬浮起来，向据点的入口飞去，政府军小队的人跟在他的后面。

他有些粗暴地把阻挡他们进入的大门拆了下来。“反抗军聚集在一楼的西南角，预备逃脱，拦住他们。”他指示道，全副武装的士兵们便向指定的方向前进过去。

目前，对感情犯的处置是要经过法定程序审理的。对一般的拒绝使用抑制剂，但并没有造成社会危害的轻型犯，实行拘禁，进行思想教育并强制用药；如果造成了社会危害，则应依照相关法律来处罚；但对于最重型的犯罪者，抵抗组织武装分子，则可以当场处决。

前方不断传来交火的声音。孤注一掷的吼声、愤怒的叫骂、还有痛苦的哀嚎，和枪声混杂在一起。

建筑物的墙壁被机枪的弹药打出一排排的孔洞。灰尘扬起，血液呈放射状喷溅到墙上。

卡尔忽然感到一阵晕眩。他想走上前去支援，却迈不开步子。

突然间一个人从走廊的拐角踉跄地冲过来，一下扑倒在他身上。

他连忙用手把他推开，那个人却像失去了所有力气一样，站也站不稳，紧紧抓着他的手肘，开始向地面上滑落。

卡尔看到了那个人的脸。愤怒和仇恨交织在那个人年轻的面庞上，而他的眼中却又盛着满满的不甘和痛苦。他的手也渐渐失去了力量，抓握得越来越松，最终从卡尔的手臂上滑脱下来，身体歪斜着，躺倒在卡尔的脚边。

他死了。卡尔颤抖着看向自己的手，血……是刚才自己去推他的时候染上的血……

这让卡尔感觉到痛苦。痛苦，一种压抑着胸口的疼痛和回旋在脑中的强烈谴责。这是杀戮，而他不想再让它继续下去了，可他一直以来坚守的信念将他的双腿绊在原地，他不能——

不远处的呼喊和耳边通讯器中的求救同步了：“长官！敌人使用了重型火器掩护撤退！我们无法突围，我们——”紧接着就是一声惨叫和的由于通讯器损坏而发出的嘶啦噪音。

卡尔重新找回了自己的责任感，自己理应去做的事。他朝双方激战的地方飞过去。

利器破风的声音从背后传来。卡尔单手截住射来的箭矢，略微施力便将其折成两半。

“哼，走狗！”一身绿色、蓄着小山羊胡子的男人对他喊道。这是卡尔平时和同事在一起绝对听不到的语气。携裹着怒意、轻蔑和嘲弄，饱含着如此浓烈的……感情。

忽然间卡尔失去了战斗的欲望，一种强烈的冲动涌进他的心里，他想要——对他说点什么，但他不知道这到底是为了劝降对方还是为了说服自己。

“等等，我需要和你……”

绿箭在空中做了一个翻越，从房间的一边跳到了另一边，同时又朝卡尔射了几箭。卡尔的话被打断了。

“你想说啥？脑子被洗得一片空白，只剩下整日向‘最伟大’的‘主脑’发誓效忠，你们这些……”和刚才同样不屑的语气，绿箭这时候站在窗边，正伸手从袋子里拿些什么。

不管那是什么，超人都不会让他成功的。卡尔朝他冲过去，一下便将他按在了墙上。

“如果你不能冷静一点的话，我就有必要让你冷静了。”卡尔用一只手卡着他的脖子，身体略微悬浮将对方也带离地面，以一种绝对控制的姿态钳制着对方。

“冷静？像你一样吗！你这没心没肺、咳咳、的机器人……永远都很、很‘冷静’！”绿箭因为呼吸不畅而语句断续，声音嘶哑。卡尔关注着对方的生理状态，逐渐加重手上的力道，以便可以恰好的剥夺对方的意识一段时间又不至于掐死他。

绿箭对他谩骂渐渐变成了单纯的干咳和模糊不清的呻吟，卡尔知道他就要达成目的了。

伴随着玻璃破碎的声音和锋利的无机物碎片向房间内飞散，一个黑色的人影从窗外高速冲入，朝卡尔撞了过去。

加速度为这个撞击附上了更强劲的力度。

卡尔被踢飞了出去。他用手撑着墙站起来，抖掉落在身上的碎砖块，看向袭击者。

用特殊材料制成的黑色披风和贴身装甲、遮住上半张脸的头盔和其上竖起的两只尖角。

蝙蝠。卡尔使用X视线试图看清他遮挡起来的脸，但是没用。面具里多半含铅。

“呼，哈，你可终于来了啊，大救星。”绿箭在蝙蝠侠的搀扶下站稳了身体，抱怨了一句。

蝙蝠侠没有理会他的调侃。“其他人，都撤离了吗？”

“不然呢？你以为我在干什么！”绿箭干脆地反问。

卡尔在过去的几年里曾无数次在影像中看到过的抵抗组织领袖。但这是他们第一次正面交锋，他知道蝙蝠侠的能力，他不能轻敌；而对方看起来气势汹汹，也不像有更多可以交涉的空间。所以目前最好的办法还是先将对方制服。

据他所知，蝙蝠侠并没有超能力，至少，目前为止留下的有关他的记录里没有相关记载。用自己的力量速战速决，不要给他时间想出对策。

而就在他有着钢铁之力的拳头即将打在蝙蝠侠的身上时，一阵剧烈的刺痛窜起，他的身体不由自主的颤抖起来，麻痹了他的进一步动作。

“你！——”他只来得及看见蝙蝠侠将电击枪收起来的动作，就再次被打翻在地。他翻滚着爬起来，眼前却升起一阵浓烟遮蔽了视线。

他连忙打开X视线探寻两人的位置，窗口！

这时，蝙蝠侠已经一手撑起绿箭、一手拿着钩抓枪，跳上了窗台。

蝙蝠侠向他扔过来几只飞镖，卡尔伸手去接，这拖延了他原本的动作。

他眼睁睁地看着蝙蝠侠用脚蹬踹窗边的墙壁使身体浮空，接着便让抓钩枪卷起绳索，带着他朝远处的建筑物飞去。

他已经来到了窗边，就要飞起来继续追逐，这时候手里的飞镖却突然爆炸了，这样的小型爆炸虽然无法对他造成实质伤害，但冲击波仍然让他踉跄了几下，这再度阻碍了他的行动。

他听见一个陌生的、低沉压抑的、裹挟着淡淡笑意的声音从耳边打开的通讯器里传过来，有些电子的噪音干扰，但仍然听得清楚：“下次，记得不要再随便接住别人的武器了。”

卡尔站在那里，没有继续追逐了。他扔掉手里爆炸的残骸，拍打了一下制服和斗篷上的灰烬。他知道自己可以在三十秒内找到那两人，并继续和他们的战斗，只要他想。但他没有，他就只是站在窗口，望着蝙蝠侠和绿箭离开的方向，望着远处的建筑和一碧如洗的天空。

他心内正经受着煎熬：他因自己的失察导致的队友伤亡而悔恨、因年轻反抗军临死时的模样而不安，因绿箭的斥责而恼怒，因蝙蝠侠的嘲弄而郁闷。

但这是不正常的。这是不被允许的。这种无序、混乱、影响他的思维，延迟他的反应，干扰他的行动的东西，不管这是什么，都是不应该的。

他该回去报告任务了。报告这任务的失败、反抗军的逃离和队友的伤亡。

但是，其中不会包括他放走反抗军领导人的部分。

\----------

今天。

卡尔一早就为自己注射了抑制剂。

然后他去政府军总部上班，坐在自己的办公桌边写报告。

室内的喇叭正在播放着晨间广播，卢瑟主席的声音回荡在办公室里：“感情抑制剂……所有人的忘忧药和镇静剂，我们伟大社会的粘合剂，救命良方，将我们从哀痛和仇恨的无底深渊中解救出来，有了他，我们才能摆脱忧伤、摧毁妒忌。‘旧世界’所鼓吹的喜乐与爱，早已麻木了，这不过是必要的微薄代价……”

每天早晨都是相似的广播内容，早已成为了卡尔每日办公的背景之一，他很少真的去关注其内容。但是今天，他却没法不分心去听其中的词句。他的超级记忆给予他分毫不差地重现任何经历过的场景的能力。他听着，不由自主想起前天布鲁斯·韦恩的话，“如果他真的没有感情的话，你认为他可以这么……？”“没有爱，呼吸不过是摆动的时钟。”他想起昨天在抵抗组织据点发生的事，想起那些人的惨叫声和痛苦的表情，想起逃走了的绿箭和蝙蝠侠。

他快要没法集中精神工作了。

这时候他接到了支援的请求。他终于被从思维混乱的苦海中拉了出去。

在从反抗军的手中救出几位同事之后，他又被临时叫去附近区域处理一批违禁饲养的动物。

“他们干嘛养这些动物？” 维克多·斯通看着围栏里的十几只狗，说道。卡尔不知道他是在问自己，还是仅仅在自言自语。

“怎么，难道他们……吃它们吗？”维克多看了一眼卡尔。现在他知道对方刚才是在向他问话了。不过黑人青年看起来并没有在意。

这种情况不是第一次遇见了。处理方法就是：全部当场清除。

钢骨的下属在征求了长官的同意之后，提起机枪打开了围栏的入口。

“不要！”卡尔突然抓住了他的手臂。全副武装，带着防暴头盔的士兵停下了动作，回头看着他。

“怎么了，卡尔？”维克多问道。

“……没事。”在对自己行为的震惊中，卡尔放开了对他人的钳制。

维克多对下属点头示意。后者走进围栏，举枪开始射击。

动物们不认识士兵手中黑色的金属管，不明白“枪”是用来做什么的，不知道这些武器会在瞬间结束它们的生命，所以它们不躲也不闪。在如此的近距离之下，子弹绝不会打偏。

每一声枪响，都代表着一个生命的终结。

他仿佛又再次经历了昨天在抵抗组织据点时的那一幕。那种同样的痛苦，那种上前去制止的冲动。

突然间，他除了枪声和动物的哀鸣外什么也听不见了。

“嘿！”他听见有人在喊，试图引起注意，是站在围栏里的士兵，“抓住它！”

最后一只活着的动物从枪口下逃离，径直冲到了他的脚边，卡尔一把就将它抱了起来。

黑色的小狗。紧贴着他的手掌的身体柔软而温暖，卡尔感觉到了——生命——脉搏的跳动和血液的奔涌，这给他带来一种平和的喜悦，与之前感受到的痛苦形成了极大的反差。

“长官，请把它扔回去。”士兵失真的声音通过头盔的扩音器传出来。“我会解决它的。”

卡尔仍然抱着小狗。它离他那么近，小小的鼻子耸动着，伸出舌头来舔了一下他的脸颊。

卡尔听见步枪上膛的声音，却没有注意到钢骨表情的变化。“把动物给他，卡尔。”

他被扔进的撕扯着的两个极端间，在漩涡的中心挣扎。现在他看到了维克多的脸，其上写满了费解和不赞同。

他把小狗递到了向他伸出的手里。小动物开始挣扎，开始不断发出短促的、悲哀的嚎叫。

他心中的天秤彻底倾向了另一边。

“等等！”他追上去，从士兵的手中抢过了小狗。

“我觉得……”先于思考而动作之后，他才开始为他的行为考虑一个理由，这让他的解释显得苍白而迟缓。“至少该留下一只来做疾病测试。”他边说边转身朝外走，不想抬头去看其他人的表情，“如果城里有传染病，我们最好了解清楚。”

他从犯罪现场带走了一只狗。他没有把它带去防疫中心。它把它藏进附近某个隐秘的设施里，好等到晚上下班时候再带它走。他处在彻底的混乱之中，不是为了这个他难以处理的现状，而是因为——

他所体味到的，一切崭新的，令人惊异而震撼的，同时拉扯着他的心脏的甜蜜与疼痛，人类的顽疾，这个“新世界”里最深重的罪恶：

感情。

他知道他回不到过去了。他已经为自己注射了抑制剂，这些汹涌而来的情绪还是没能停止。即使能停止，他还会愿意吗？这就像中毒，像成瘾，试过之后就没法戒掉。

一旦有了感情，它就会如藤蔓一般，盘缠而上，最终深深扎进心里，结成牢不可破的根系。

他再也无法摆脱这一切了。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

等被闹钟吵醒时候，卡尔才意识到自己在不知不觉间睡着了。

他起床，从床头柜里拿出一只抑制剂，装进注射器，把它拿到卫生间去，将透明的液体挤进马桶，再把剩下的空瓶扔进垃圾桶。

他必须要谨慎。他不能确定局里的人在监察他们的生活的时候不会调查他们的生活垃圾。他不能就那样把未注射的抑制剂藏起来或者直接掰碎了扔掉，他要让一切看起来和以往一样。是的，“一切如常”。

他是一个货真价实的感情犯了。他不知道自己接下来该怎么做。他无法再漠视政府军的行为，更无法继续做他们的帮凶。他有强烈的意愿去反抗、去改变，但他也知道自己不能再冲动了。他应该联系抵抗组织，但现在，他还没有等到合适的时机。

他听见了幼犬在卧室里的动静。

他叹了一口气。冲动之下的选择真是一个灾难。可既然他这样做了，他现在也没办法抛弃掉它。它想或许他应该想个办法将它送到底下社会去，那里的人知道怎么养，也愿意去养。可是他既找不到地下社会的入口，也没法以现在这个身份去。他，卡尔-艾尔， 超人，伟大社会的守卫者，最强的超能战士，“新世界”的标志，忽然良心发现要拯救一条狗？这真是一个笑话。地下社会的人绝对不会相信他的，他们会认为狗身上被装了什么追踪仪器，或者被进行了什么身体改造，就为了将他们一网打尽。

所以眼下并没有什么好的解决办法了。卡尔在梳洗之后，走到厨房去给自己和他的狗做饭。

他出门去工作的时候，将狗也装进一个袋子里掖在胳膊下，用披风遮挡着带了出去，心里祈祷着它千万别出声。

他选了一处已经被监察部查封的民居，越过禁止线走了进去，将小狗搁在一张柔软的、带花色的毯子上。他检查并锁住了房间的所有出口，只留下一扇窗户。

“我晚上会来带你回去的。”他向小狗挥了挥手，从窗户飞了出去。

\----------

他的上司让他护送布鲁斯·韦恩去星城。

“我不明白，”卡尔说，“他没有自己的私人保镖吗？”

“莱克斯·卢瑟也需要超能战士的护卫。”

“可卢瑟先生不仅是抑制剂生产商的董事长，更是我们的主席。韦恩只是个商人。”

佐德将军扬了扬手中的信封，卡尔走过去接了。

“韦恩先生收到了来自抵抗组织的恐吓信。”佐德将军年近半百，短短的黑发，两鬓已经开始发灰，他下巴上蓄着短须，样貌威严。

卡尔读着信，点头表示听见。

“虽然和蝙蝠侠一贯的作风有出入，但通过和我们留存下的几份他的字迹的对比，这确实出自他笔下。”佐德又用极低的声音嘀咕了一遍，“蝙蝠侠。”卡尔听见了。他不知道这个重复是什么意思，他没能从里面读出任何情绪。没有情绪，当然了。

“他在收到信的当天就交给了我们，请求我们的护卫，并且……”他停顿了一下，“他指名要你去。”

“我？”

“你是不是前几天审问他的时候冒犯到他了。”佐德想了想，“韦恩企业对公益慈善的资助一向慷慨，在科技开发方面也颇有贡献，和政府关系一向不错，我们最好不要惹他。”

卡尔没有再说什么。向上司确认日程之后，便离开去执行他的任务了。

\----------

他跟着布鲁斯上了后者的私人飞机。

座位宽敞得可以在两排座位之间做瑜伽了。布鲁斯坐在那里，卡尔坐在他对面。

机舱里只有他们两个人。布鲁斯没有带其他保镖，飞机里也没有侍者。

“那么。”卡尔开口道，“我上次有让你不快吗？”

“什么？”布鲁斯一直盯着飞机的窗外看，好似刚刚回过神来，这才转头去看卡尔。

“我说……就是上次的事情。”卡尔解释，“也许我不够礼貌，如果你感到生气，我向你道歉。”

“没有啊。”布鲁斯摇摇头。“你很不错。”

卡尔没有太能听明白。但他没有再问。

两人都沉默了。

过了一会儿，卡尔听见布鲁斯轻轻地咳嗽了一下，他以为对方想借此引起他的注意，然后说点什么。于是他看向布鲁斯，可布鲁斯只是坐在那里，仍旧盯着窗外，看也没看他，更是什么话都没说。

卡尔忽然有点不知所措，连忙收回了自己的视线。这是他第一次有这种感觉，他不知道该怎么描述。“尴尬”，对，那些人就是这么叫的吧。他觉得他应该说点什么。可他脑子里不断回放的只有那几个场景：布鲁斯·韦恩和他在宾馆房间里，布鲁斯坐在沙发上，他站着，布鲁斯从西装前袋里拿出方帕递给他；布鲁斯·韦恩和他在审讯室里，各坐在桌子的一端，布鲁斯对他说话，扔给他问题，他措不及防，一时怔忡，无法回答。

可卡尔还是会时不时地去看布鲁斯。这是理所当然的，他想。他的任务是护卫这个人，他当然要随时注意目标的情况。飞行到目前为止都很顺利，只要不到两小时他们就到达目的地了。

布鲁斯终于没有看着窗外了。他解开安全带，从座位上站起来。走过卡尔身边，走到机舱一侧的某个位置去拿东西，然后他抱着两条毯子回来了。

他先给了卡尔一条，然后拿着自己的那条毯子坐回到座位上去，给自己盖上。

“我觉得有点冷。”他说，“回去之后我得让他们检查一下空调。”

卡尔并不会感觉到冷。确切的说，他能感到温度的变化，可是他的身体不会因为这种变化而不适。但他还是把毯子盖上了。“谢谢。”他说。

卡尔停了一会儿，慢慢地说：“之前你问我，我是不是真的相信……‘主脑’也没有感情。”韦恩的飞机上应该没有窃听装置，所以他没有这次拐着弯地去指代。

“我有吗？”布鲁斯歪着头看他。

卡尔又有点不知所措了。他不记得了吗？是吧。他只是随口问些问题，好让自己难堪，他不会记得的，而自己却被这个问题搅得一团糟。

“哦，是了。”布鲁斯抬了抬眉毛，好似刚从垃圾桶里又捡回了关于这段对话记忆。“我还问你，我们为什么而活，对吗？”

卡尔还没有想好关于这个问题的答案，布鲁斯也根本没给他回答的空隙，“卡尔，你结婚了吗？”他紧接着问道。

卡尔摇了摇头。

“新世界”的婚姻机制是这样运作的：当你成年之后，有结婚的意愿时，便可以向政府民事部门提出申请，系统将会喂你在数据库中选择一位与你匹配度最高的单身异性作为伴侣。匹配度是基于双方的年龄、出身、职业、个人经历、性格爱好、居住地等一些系列数据得出的结论，以保证两人婚后共同生活的和谐。伴侣有义务在结婚五年内养育至少一个孩子，此时，他们应再次向政府提出申请，并在指定医疗机构进行精子和卵子的采集。人工授精成功后的胚胎将由该机构进行培育，并在其可以脱离培养皿之后交给该对夫妻进行养育。

“没有吗？”布鲁斯听上去有些惊讶，但脸上却没有任何表情——像所有的守法用药的“正常人”那样，当然了。“我以为像你这样拥有强大能力的人，配偶栏早被他们填好了，于是现在你就有一堆孩子，并不是每个都像他们的父母一样强大，但至少有几个能达到他们的注册标准。”

将胚胎培养至一定阶段后，相关机构会对其进行一系列检测以确定该胚胎是否含有超能基因。若有，在婴儿脱离培养皿后，会登记至超能人口管理局，并在其成长过程中给予特殊指导，让他们在长大之后可以成为合格的“超能战士”。两位超能战士的后代同样携带超能基因的概率会大大增加，但也不是绝对的。能力相近的超能战士会被系统优先配对，比如卡尔的父母。现在，拥有超能基因的人口大概占总人口的0.1%，但其中绝大部分人的能力都相当微弱，或不具有实战意义，故而现在超能战士部队也不过千人。但他们常常可以以一当百，政府在对超能战士培养上是非常支持的。

“我确实被这样建议过几次。”卡尔说。实际上，是自从他二十岁之后的每年一次，“但我并没有被强迫。”

“那为什么不结婚？”布鲁斯问，似乎丝毫没有留意到自己的问题已经完全地进了对方的“私人领域”，忘记他才是强调过不干涉别人隐私的人。

“我……暂时还不想。”其实这并不是个回答，只是个对问题的同意重复。卡尔没有真正去思考过为什么，但是他总是会拒绝来自上层的提议。其实在他心里……早就模模糊糊地知道这个答案。他不敢去思考，是因为他知道那个答案会是违规的。但现在他已经渐渐开始不再逃避了，问题的答案从原先朦胧的雾气中浮出来，清清楚楚地，就搁在他心里的某一块。

不过布鲁斯也没有再继续追问。

沉默再次降临在两人之间。

现在卡尔可以感觉到了。布鲁斯对他那古怪、矛盾的态度。像是故意牵引自己去靠近，又时不时推他几把，把他推开点；太远了，再往回拉；一副淡漠的亲切，一种暧昧的疏离。

之前就这样的。在旅馆，在审讯室，都是这样的。只不过那时候卡尔还没有感情，他察觉不到如此微妙的人类感情；即使察觉了，他也分辨不出；分辨了，他也解读不了。

现在他读出来了，可是他……他还是不懂。

但是至少有一件事，现在他可以在心里给它打个百分之八十的可能性——

布鲁斯·韦恩就是个感情犯。

没有感情的人绝对不会、也不可能显露出如此细微的情态变化，做出如此精妙的反应。

他想自己是不是应该给他点暗示，好让他明白现在自己也是他这边的人了。但是这太不可信、也太不谨慎了。

“我不想结婚，是因为……” 他吞吞吐吐，“因为我还没有找到那个人。那个人也还没有遇见我。”

他还是说了。说完之后才开始感觉到紧张，他觉得自己的心跳有点加速，脸上的皮肤发紧，他在等待一个不可知的反应，然而——

布鲁斯什么也没说。只是眯着眼睛看着他。那眼睛是蓝色的，海水的蓝色。和窗外天空的那浅淡空灵的蓝不同，看起来更深、更冷、更浓重……然后他轻轻地笑了一下，一边的嘴角勾起来，笑意却没有漫上整张脸，这是盘旋在唇边，不一会儿就找不到了。这看起来，和他表现在媒体镜头前的无数个笑完全不同，和他之前给过卡尔的那几个也不一样。

卡尔怎么也没料到这个。他看着对方，有点出神。但这种别样的专注也将他从紧张不安中拯救出来。

布鲁斯的嘴唇微微开启，他准备要说出他的回应了。

就是在这个时候，飞机剧烈地颠簸了一下。他们都因为这一下冲击而摇晃起来。随后机舱里响起警报的声音。

“什么情况？！”布鲁斯慌张地叫了起来，似乎是要站起来张望。

卡尔按了他肩一下，用动作示意他好好坐在座位上。

接着，飞机再一次猛烈颠动，窗外燃起火光。飞机开始不稳定起来，在空中倾斜、摇晃。

“副油箱爆炸了！？”布鲁斯用力抓着椅垫，朝那个方向又看了几眼。

“我出去看看。”卡尔说，“我得让飞机安全降落。”

“等等！”布鲁斯忽然拉住了他的披风，“会爆炸的……飞机会爆炸的，你必须带我出去！”

“我会的。”卡尔尽量保持冷静。

“不不不。”布鲁斯仍然慌乱地抓着他，“马上就会爆炸的，你不会死，可我会啊！我又没有超能力。”

又是一下剧烈的颠簸，飞机在空中翻滚，布鲁斯被安全带卡着动弹不得，十分难受，卡尔则不得不漂浮起来保持平衡。

“我不会让你死在这里的。”卡尔握上他的手腕，但没有强行把他的手扯下来，“但是我也不能让其他人因我们而死，我得把飞机停到无人区去。”

布鲁斯的手慢慢松开了。但他仍旧盯着卡尔。

卡尔也看着他，朝他点头，又稍用力捏了一下他的手腕，一个传达信念、表示安抚的动作。“我保证。”他说。然后他放开手。

他立刻飞到舱门边，在尽量保持舱门完整性的前提下用力将它扯开。

风狂暴地卷席了机舱，各种东西稀里哗啦地落下来，又被抛来扔去，砸在机舱壁上咣咣直响。

卡尔连忙将舱门关上。风停了。

爆炸过后的左侧机翼下的副油箱仍然燃着火，中间的主油箱也被高温烧灼着，随时有可能爆炸。

卡尔深吸一口气，吹出带着冰寒气息的呼吸。火熄灭了，油箱的温度也降了下来。可是输油管道已经破损，难以再为发动机提供燃油。

卡尔为自己找到一个更容易借力的位置，用双手托着飞机，视线朝高空之下扫去，试图找到一个无人的地点把飞机放下去。

他朝一块宽敞的草地飞过去。那看起来是个废弃的高尔夫球场。

飞机稳稳地停在草坪上。

他将飞机放下后，先去了驾驶室。可当他打开驾驶室舱门之后，却发现里面空无一人。

他倒转回去开客舱门，一打开，正在用力推门的布鲁斯猛然间就失去了着力点，直直地朝他的方向跌过去，他伸手去接，布鲁斯就这么扑到了他怀里。

“你关的门，我打不开。”布鲁斯还有点气喘，头发也乱乱的，但是看神情已经镇定下来了。

卡尔嗅到了熟悉的味道。他曾在某件东西上闻到过的味道，某个属于他眼前这个人的东西——那条方帕。他原以为那上面的香味只是来自被称为“香水”的东西，但现在他知道了，那香味，还有布鲁斯的味道交融在其中。

卡尔露出一个有点抱歉的笑容，连忙放开了他。“无人驾驶？”他问。

“嗯。”布鲁斯应答。“驾驶员在哥谭。”

即使是在无人驾驶技术已经非常进步的今天，无人驾驶客机还是相当少见的，尤其是这样的小型私人飞机。所以这次的飞行，布鲁斯除了他，是真的没有再带上任何人。

卡尔能想到他会这样做的理由只有一个。

“你是……真的担心会遭到袭击？”

布鲁斯白了他一眼，“不然呢？我干嘛要叫你来。”

卡尔笑了起来，“至少我起作用了。”然后他端详了一会儿布鲁斯的状态，问：“你还好吗？”

“挺好的。……不过不要忘了我们此行的目的。”

卡尔的表情变得严肃起来，“我回去以后会向总部报告这次袭击的。”

“我知道你会的，我也不是担心这个。”

“这很重要，你已经被抵抗组织列为了目标，今后也很可能会被……”

“嘘。”布鲁斯在唇上比了一根手指，“那就是你的任务了。现在我还有更重要的事。你看，我可以去找个其他的交通工具。”

“但有再次被反器材武器狙击的可能。”卡尔接道。

“所以目前最好的选择就是——”布鲁斯盯着他胸前象征超人的“S”标记，“安全快捷，绿色环保。”

卡尔噢了一声，“完全免费。”

布鲁斯点点头，笑了。

废弃高尔夫球场的草坪多年未经修建，杂草已经长到人的膝盖了。

卡尔走过去，将布鲁斯打横抱起来。

“你确定要用这个姿势？”布鲁斯问着，一条胳膊却已经环上了卡尔的脖子。

“这样你会感觉好点的。”卡尔说，“相信我，对一般人来说没有护具的高空快速飞行绝对不好受。最好的办法其实是用我的特殊材质的披风把你裹起来，如果你同意的话。”

“这还是免了吧。”布鲁斯稍微动了动，好让自己在对方臂弯里待得舒服点，“我们可以出发了吗，超人先生？”

对卡尔来说，这段距离在几分钟内便可以到达。但是带着布鲁斯，一个普通人，他必须要顾及到对方的生理承受能力，减缓他的飞行速度。

他感觉到对方身体的热度，隔着衣料源源不断地传过来；还有那个人的味道——自从注意到这是方帕上香味来源的一部分，不知为何这就让他很难忽视了。

在将近两个小时的飞行之后，他们到达了目的地。卡尔降落在广场的雕像边，将布鲁斯放了下来。

“唔。”布鲁斯呻吟了一声，用一只手的手背贴着额头，“也许下次我可以考虑你的建议，用披风把自己裹起来。”

下次？卡尔在心里发问，但他没有说出来。

布鲁斯对着他伸出一只手来，“谢谢你。”

卡尔配合地去握他的手，“我的职责。”

两人裸露的肌肤相触。布鲁斯的手是柔软、温暖的，手指内侧和虎口覆盖着一些硬茧，这让卡尔有些好奇，是什么在这个拥有亿万资产的富豪手上留下了这些印记？

布鲁斯说他的任务完成了。道别之后，他调转方向，准备离开。

卡尔想到他们在飞机上未完成的对话，他掷出的暗示，对方没有出口的回应，如果布鲁斯这次就这样走了，他不知道两人还会不会再见面；就算再见面，他也不能保证自己还有勇气说出类似的话来。他就是觉得……如果这样放他走掉，自己会失去某个重要的机会。

“布鲁斯！”卡尔开口叫道。

“嗯？”被叫到名字的男人停了下来，扭转身体来看他。

卡尔快走几步缩短两人之间的距离，“布鲁斯，其实我……”

布鲁斯再次把食指比到嘴唇上，示意他噤声，“你要小心，卡尔。你表现得太明显了。”

卡尔吞咽了一下。

“我知道的。”他冷静地说，“无论你想说什么，我告诉你，我和你，是一样的。”

然后他视线上移，迎着卡尔的目光看回去，“这个回答，你满意了吗？”

卡尔连忙点了点头。

“很好。”说完之后，布鲁斯再次转身离去，没有回头看他一眼。

卡尔站在那里，直到布鲁斯走远，才慢慢漂浮起来，准备回去报告任务。

在飞行的时候，他终于反应过来，从登上布鲁斯的飞机开始，他就没有掩饰过自己的情绪反应。而布鲁斯……卡尔在脑内重放他的表情，在听到他的答案后似乎也渐渐放任了自己感情流露。所以，他确实是从那时就明白了吧，自己竟然还傻到又去坦白一次。

但就像布鲁斯说的那样，如果他还想在不被人发现的情况下继续他的工作，他应该学会伪装，从现在开始。


	5. Chapter 5

****

卡尔查了些关于如何养狗，尤其是宠物狗的资料。当然了，这些资料都属于被查封的违禁一类。现在他知道了拿来喂小狗的最佳食物是些什么，也知道了这些动物每天都需要一定的运动量，需要放出门去排泄生理垃圾，可是他没有这个条件。

他只能在每天工作结束回家时把小狗带回去，喂它，白天的时候再把它带到另一处无人的房子里。终归不是什么长久之计。

近几天来政府军和抵抗组织间没有发生武力冲突，卡尔只是被派去监督艺术品和书籍的销毁工作，和负责审问几个之前抓到的地下社会成员。卡尔从他的工作里带回了一些……违禁品。一些诗集和小说。他看得很快，看过之后就会立刻把它们烧掉。这些人性的精品应该像在“旧世界”里那样摆上每一个人的书桌，用以启蒙，用以养性，而不是像现在这样被毁掉。

有件事情一直萦绕在他心头。并不能说是“一直”，因为他有事可做的时候还是在认真做事的。可当他闲下来、独自一人的时候，他就会想起……想起布鲁斯·韦恩，想起他说过的话，他戏谑的语调和生动的表情，他温暖的身体和柔软的手掌，他的味道，他那块放在证物处的方帕……

卡尔去交证物，证物室只有一个人在值班，走不开，就让他把证物放在桌上，等自己闲下来再去归类登记。

交完证物。卡尔突然像是鬼使神差一样，向对方提请使用证物。

“编号？”

“嗯……”卡尔思索了一下，“DK63017。”

值班员在电脑里搜索了一下，说，“我已经为您登记了。相信您对这儿的证物的分类和摆放已经很熟悉了，这次您自己去拿，找得到吗？”

卡尔点头，进入了证物室。

他打开盒子，从里面拿出了那块钴蓝色的方帕。他小心地摆弄它，好像这是珍贵的艺术品。微凉的绸缎触在指尖上，像温柔的抚摸。他难以自制地将它举到鼻尖处，闻了一下。

卡尔为自己的行为感到困窘不堪，可他却不愿意就此停下。

他了解这件证物室内的摄像头的角度和方位，他可以在不被留下影像的情况下利用自己的超级速度拿走这件证物。

他真的这么做了。他离开证物室，到了门口的接待处时，值班员充满敬意地向他道别。

他走了，兜里揣着那条帕子。

\----------

他又被派去逮捕抵抗组织成员。

这次是一个在暗地里印发违禁印刷品的工厂，并没有配备强力武装，除了工人外就只有常规的保安人员。

卡尔要想个办法带这些人离开。他不会再杀人，也不愿意看见任何人被杀了。

他指挥自己的部下去错误的方向搜查，自己则只身前往感情犯藏身的地方。

门被从里面锁住了。但这对卡尔来说根本不是问题。

铰链发出不堪重负的呻吟，卡尔能听见房间内的人们充满惊恐的小声叫喊，又努力镇定下来，抓好手里的枪械，保持警惕。

卡尔不想吓到这些人，可……他低头看了一眼自己的制服，这大概是不可能的吧。

门锁坏了。卡尔小心地推开门，让门里的人可以做好心理准备。他双手向上举起，做出完全的放弃抵抗的姿势。

门内有十几个人，其中四个人拿着枪。

“我是来带你们逃出去的。”卡尔缓步向他们靠近了一点。拿枪的人在看到他的时候都将枪向上托了托，枪口紧紧对着他。但至少没在他一进门的时候就开枪打他。

“我们为什么要相信你啊。”长发的女子怒视着他，“你当我们都是弱智？”

“听我说，”卡尔尽量表现出耐心，但其实时间紧迫。“政府军就在这栋房子的西侧，他们发现那里没人之后，十分钟之内就会巡查到这里了，我们必须马上离开。”

“‘政府军’？‘他们’?那你以为你是谁啊？”又有一个人发出质疑的声音，“谁不认识你啊，超人！”

“如果时间充裕，我愿意向你们证明我自己，用任何你们觉得合适的方式；但眼下真的没时间了。”

“证明你自己？证明什么？这又是什么新的打击犯罪的方法吗？实在不明白你想干嘛！”

“你们没有别的选择了！”卡尔用自己的声音盖过他们，“在这里等着，百分百要么被抓要么被杀死；或者跟我走，也许还能活下去。”

在角落的男人第一个将枪口垂了下来，“我愿意跟他走。”

“我也是。……我觉得他说的有道理。”

“总比等死要好。”

虽然人们的表情依然戒备，但至少没有原先那般充满杀意了。

卡尔领着他们从消防梯跑到一楼，最后钻入可以通向外部的通风管道。

卡尔第一个从管道口跳下来，然后他开始一个个帮助其他人安全落地。

“没想到真的出来了。”第一个朝卡尔咆哮的女人拍拍身上的灰，“虽然不知道你打算怎么办，但总之谢谢了。”

有几人附和着，也道了谢

“这附近还有人在巡逻。”卡尔催促道，“你们尽快离开吧。”

话音未落，他就听见后方传来一声枪响，接着是撕打的声音。

卡尔回头去看，一个政府军士官正和一个保安扭打在一起，一个金发的男人已经举起了枪，但因为二人缠斗，无法瞄准，不愿误伤同伴所以还未开枪。

“艾尔长官？”那士官看到了卡尔，大声呼叫起来，“您在干什么！？快制服他们啊！”

现在如果不出手阻止，士官一定会因为寡不敌众被愤怒的群众杀死，可如果他出手了，事后根本没法向活下来的士官解释清楚他的背叛行为。

突然间，一道绿光闪过，所有人手里的枪都在某种力量的冲击下掉了下去。一个穿着紧身制服、身周笼罩一层绿光的男人飞了过来，将士官一下击晕，抓在了手里。

“灯侠！？”卡尔惊诧地看着他。

“灯侠已经死了。”男人纠正道，没有去看卡尔，“现在是绿灯了。”

绿灯把晕过去的士官抗在肩上，冲卡尔做了一个手势，“他看见你了，我要带他走。”

“你们不会……杀了他吧？”

“比如你先问问他杀过多少我们的人了？”绿灯侠冲他露出一个讥讽的表情，但接着这种表情就转化为了载着怒气的自责，“……就像曾经的我。”

他朝卡尔做了个表示离开的手势，“你保重。”他说，接着便快速飞走了。

卡尔没有去追他，而是选择了留下来确认周边情况，以免刚才的事再次发生。确认再无埋伏，并向他救出来人们告知之后，他才准备离开。

他又要回去报告一次失败的任务了。这次，还有一个故事等着他编呢。他想。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：本章卡尔和巴里使用超级速度进行的对话用了斜体字表示

卡尔开始有点后悔那个时候没去追上绿灯侠了。

如果他一直没法和抵抗组织取得联络的话，他所能做的不过和上次一样，救出几个被围困的感情犯，对现况的改善来说根本就是杯水车薪。

他想也许他可以尝试去找找灯侠，毕竟哈尔·乔丹，曾经是他的同事。

一个背叛了政府的超能战士，一个加入了抵抗组织的感情犯，他的档案中，最新、也是最后的一条，记载着他的状态：死亡。

而哈尔的出现证实了他的死亡是伪造的。

灯侠们的超能力的运作是需要借助外力的，当一个人的超能基因和“灯”——一种高压缩能量源——适配成功时，便会被给及存储有这种能量的戒指。但是这种能量并没有颜色。哈尔·乔丹身周覆盖的绿色能量罩应该由某种对能量源的改造而形成的。毕竟“灯”被严密看守在政府军总部，已经“死亡”的反叛军哈尔没有办法接触到。

可是从伪造死亡，到窃取“灯”之能量，都是哈尔一个人做不到的。他做不到，仅有抵抗组织的帮助也做不到。一定有什么人在内部协助他。

卡尔去找关于哈尔·乔丹的资料，却并没有发现太多有用的信息，上面记载着哈尔的出身和人际关系、超能力的评测、训练记录、任务汇报等等，还有他从被怀疑到被确认为感情犯的记录，他的死亡经过和尸检报告。

和哈尔在平时关系紧密，参与了对他的逮捕，并在刑前和他有密切接触的人，除了哈尔的上司兼导师的塔尔·塞尼斯托，就是他的搭档闪电侠巴里·艾伦了。直觉和推断告诉卡尔，他的内部协助者就在这两人之间。

卡尔首先去找了塞尼斯托。

“那件事已经过去快两年了，还会时不时有人问起他。”小胡子的中年男人正在回想，“毕竟当时……可是非常轰动啊。他是那时叛变的超能战士中级别最高的了，当然，现在这个记录也还未被打破。”

他看了卡尔一眼。卡尔感到有点心虚。

“所以说你想知道些什么？卡尔-艾尔。”

“资料上记载的他被捕时的情况，”卡尔切入了正题，“监察部故意设下圈套，让几位政府军士兵扮作抵抗分子，装作被困在某处——资料显示是崔维尔街的‘一处民居’——并指示哈尔·乔丹的搭档巴里·艾伦将该消息告知前者。前者在得知消息后立即前去施救，并被埋伏在附近的超能战士，灯侠塞尼斯托——也就是你——当场抓获。”

“没错。”

“他抵抗得激烈吗？”

“他没有。他根本没有抵抗，他在我们出现之后，表现得相当平静和服从。”

“因为他判定仅靠自己无法逃脱？”

“也许。毕竟在场的超能战士有好几人。且就算他侥幸逃走了，政府军也不可能放弃对他的追捕。一个最高级别的超能战士，投靠抵抗组织，既是一个不容忽视的威胁，也是巨大的耻辱。”

“好的。”卡尔对他点头示意，“谢谢你告诉我这些，塞尼斯托，我想我问得够多了。祝你接下来的任务一切顺利。”

塞尼斯托对他表示了相同的祝愿，两人道别。

哈尔·乔丹表现得平静和服从？他见自己寡不敌众，放弃抵抗，又或者，他事先就知道了等待他的是什么……

\----------

卡尔去找哈尔的前搭档闪电侠巴里·艾伦。

大厅和走廊里的扩音器正在广播。

“……人类，作为一种地球上的生物，有一种固有的天性，就是总是回归到一件事上去——战争。因此，我们不能只治标，而是要治本。我们必须将个人抛诸度外，以服从取而代之，以平等、统一取而代之。让每个男人、女人和小孩，都加入到这个大家庭中，过着完全相同的生活。这一使每个人都完全一致的理念，使我们自信满满地迎接每一个时刻的到来……”

巴里在自己的办公室里，卡尔敲门进去，他看了一眼巴里的办公桌。电脑、打印机、有线电话、杯子、文件夹。摆放地很整齐，甚至称得上美观，但——

每个人桌上办公用品的配置和摆放在最初的时候都是相同的，不是说不可以更动，而是根本没人在意，所以没有任何人去动过。而在这张桌子上，他看到了特殊性、看到了美观、看到了个人口味……这和“将个人抛诸度外”“使每个人都完全一致的理念”是相悖的。

闪电侠穿着黑色的制服，上面有金色的闪电条纹。卡尔皱了一下眉。

巴里客气地问好，请卡尔坐下。

“超人。”他说，“你有事要问我？”

“哈尔·乔丹。”卡尔抛出这个名字。

“是的，我的前搭档。”巴里点点头，“以前总是有人来问我有关他的事情，后来，来的人渐渐少了，但总还是有那么几个。”

“嗯，那么那些你回答过千百遍的问题我也就不打算问了。”

“没关系的。”巴里温和地说。

“为了使哈尔被抓现行，是你替监察部传了假信息给他，”停顿，等卡尔再次开口的时候，他用了超级速度来吐字，“ _可有没有人怀疑过是你给他通风报信，是你和抵抗组织里应外合，制造了哈尔的假死？_ ”

巴里明显地僵住了，惊惶掠过他的面庞，但很快他就努力让自己镇定下来。卡尔用了只有他们两个能听清的超级速度，这证明了他并不想让这段对话被捕捉到。

“没有。”他说。表情和语调都恢复到刚才的客气和冷淡。

“这真奇怪。”卡尔盯着他，观察着他，揣摩他的心理活动，“我觉得这是个很简单的推理，”然后卡尔又用了超级速度，“ _如果你在昨天看到他出现在你面前的话。_ ”

“什么！？”巴里叫了一声，立刻意识到自己的失态。他喘了一口气，也开始用超级速度，“ _你见到他了？_ ”

“ _是，他救了十几个感情犯，带走了一名政府军士官。_ ”

巴里张了张嘴，像是想说什么，最终又忍住了。

“那他……还好吗？”巴里问。

“依我之见，相当好。”

“你到底想要什么？”

“ _你停药了，很久了。”_ 即使是超级速度，卡尔也没有说出关键词来。

巴里咬了一下嘴唇，然后缓慢、沉重地点了一下头，“你知道了，不然你不会来找我。我说谎，你也会查出来。 _你想要交易，是什么？_ ”

卡尔用手指敲了两下桌面。

“很好，”他说，“ _我想知道我可以在哪里找到他，找到他们。_ ”

“这不可能。”巴里说，“因为我也不知道。 _我不是他们一伙的。_ ”

“不，你知道， _你只是一般不和他们联络。_ ”卡尔坚持地说，“你得告诉我。”

“不行。”巴里咬牙，“就算你把你关于我的‘发现’全部公开，我也不会告诉你。”

卡尔叹了口气，不耐烦的说，“你真的没看我昨天的任务报告？”

巴里被吓了一跳，不是被他的话，而是被他的表情。

“我怎么知道你现在不是在装！？”

“哦，你不能。”卡尔又敲了一下桌子，“ _不过你真的认为有人能从 **我的** 看守下救走人？_”

巴里低头看着桌子。“你等等。”

“等着呢。”

巴里从口袋里拿出把钥匙，俯下身去打开最底层的抽屉，从那里拿出个信封来，递给他。

“这是昨天有人给我的。”他说，“没说我应该给谁，不过说了‘到时候你就会知道了’。所以我猜就是现在吧。”

卡尔接了过去。“谢谢配合。”

“哦，不用谢。”巴里看起来又僵硬起来了，“ _要是我想错了，这一切就会——”_

“你没有。”卡尔对他微笑了一下，“要我说， _如果我目前为止的推论都没错，之后你会感谢自己的。_ 再见。 _”_

“但愿。”巴里目送着卡尔离开。在卡尔把他的办公室门关上之后，他把脸埋进手掌里，深深地、深深地吸了一口气。

回家之后，卡尔拆开了那个没有任何字迹的信封，从里面取出一张白纸，上面只有一段打印出来的话：

「祈求上帝赐我平静之心，以接受不可改变之事；给我勇气之矛，以更正尚可改变之事；予我智慧之冠，以分辨这两者。这世上充满了破灭的梦，但它仍然是一个美好的世界。」后面是两组阿拉伯数字。

无论知不知道出处和含义，这段话，任谁来看，显然都属于违法一类了。

然而，就在三天前，卡尔在七十二年前的大都会年鉴上看到过这段话。在那之后没几年，由“主脑”领导的军团一统全球，建立了新的政权，要求所有的人服用情感抑制剂。

这是个巧合吗？也许是，但更可能不是……他知道这是圣族大教堂前的铭文。曾经是。因为所有的教堂早就被封的封、拆的拆，剩下来的不过是颓败的遗址旧迹。

无论这是精巧的设计还是个惊人的巧合，他都该在指示的日期和时间去一趟。他看着那些数字，想。

\----------

卡尔到了圣族大教堂。比起大都会内的其他教堂来，这座教堂已经算保存完好了。

教堂的内部空间很大，墙上的壁画被白色颜料覆盖着，隐约透出斑驳的色块；彩绘玻璃被砸掉，只剩下窗框边缘嵌着的碎片。除此之外的一切，旧，但依然完整。木质的桌椅和讲台表面，黄色的油漆发暗、碎裂剥落成一块一块。

有个人坐在第一排。卡尔放慢步伐，让自己的脚步声听起来轻而稳。

“你好。”在卡尔走到他面前之后，那人向他问好。他脸上带着黑色多米诺面具，穿黑色的紧身制服，蓝色的V字从胸口伸展到肩膀，再顺着手臂一路蔓延，直到手套。他非常年轻。

“没想到你真的来啦。”青年嘀咕着，也不知道是不是在说给他听，“我说你不会来的，但他坚持说你会……看来你确实没有看起来那么蠢嘛，超人。”

卡尔不知作何反应。“卡尔-艾尔。”他说出自己的名字，算是回应。

“夜翼。”

“我打赌这不是真名。”

“那个啊，暂时还不能告诉你。不过如果你表现得足够让人满意，我想有一天会知道的。”接着他站起来，“跟我走。”

他们站在教堂的讲台前，夜翼从身上掏出一个很小的遥控器来，按了一下，伴随着机械运作的声音，讲台沉进了地面，露出一条向下的阶梯。

夜翼领着他走下去。楼梯不长，两侧有节能灯照明，他们的脚很快就踏上了平地。

面前是两条垂直的走廊，他们走到一扇门前，停住。夜翼转过身来朝卡尔撇了一下嘴，“我的任务这就算完成了。”

“你不一起进去吗？”

“不，里面有人等你。我还有其他事要办。”他友好地拍了一下卡尔的肩，“希望以后还有机会和你见面，大个儿——不是在敌对的情况下，当然啦。”

夜翼掉头走了，背朝着他，却还边走边举起手来冲他摆了两下。

卡尔从未见过一个人可以在这么短的时间里露出这么丰富的表情来，即使那人的面具遮住了半张脸，看起来还是如此的生动。真是惊人。

卡尔不自觉地深呼吸了一下，才伸手去敲门。

“进来。”一个男声立即回应了。那个声音，低沉而粗粝。

他曾经听过这个声音。卡尔怔了一下，还是推门走了进去。

“坐那里。”的坐在椅子上的反抗军指挥官一身黑衣，而他身边站着的少年却穿着红绿配色的套装，两人形成了奇妙的对比。

蝙蝠侠伸手向他指了一下对面的桌子，那上面摆放着一台波形仪。

卡尔在仪器边的椅子上坐下了。

“我希望你不要介意，卡尔。”蝙蝠侠说，“我们必须要谨慎而确定。”

“我完全理解。”卡尔抿了一下唇，试图挤出一个笑容来，但好像没能太成功。

“罗宾？”蝙蝠侠冲着身边的少年偏过头去。

被唤作罗宾的少年走到卡尔身边，卡尔配合地抬起一只手臂，罗宾便将波形仪的探测器贴到他的小臂内侧。

“波形测试的方式我相信你已很熟悉了，我会读一系列词语来测试你的情绪反应。”蝙蝠侠说，微微抬起头来，“当你准备好了，请告诉我。”

“我准备好了。”卡尔向他示意。

“好的。”蝙蝠侠点点头，看向检测仪的显示屏，读出第一个词语，“屠杀。”

表示情绪的线条开始波动，波峰集中在水平线以下，代表这种情绪反馈是负面的。

“阳光。”

再次的波动，波峰在水平线上，但是振幅较第一次要小，情绪维持的时间也要短。

“遗弃。”

负面的情绪。

蝙蝠侠又念了几个词语，都是波形测试中常用的，然后他又加了些感情犯和监察人员才了解的，有关宗教和艺术的词语，都得到了相应反馈。

“最后两个。”蝙蝠侠说。

“情感抑制剂。”

向下的波动代表了厌恶。

“嗯。”蝙蝠侠赞许似的点了一下头，然后他的视线离开检测仪，转向了卡尔。隔着白色的护目镜，卡尔也感觉得到，他正在——观察自己。

“布鲁斯·韦恩。”

检测仪的线条以高频率和不稳定的波幅，在水平线上下剧烈抖动起来。

“啊哦。”站在他旁边的罗宾发出小小的惊呼。

卡尔被羞窘和气恼击中了。因为最隐秘的欲望被当众展示而羞耻，又因为隐私被人调查一清而气愤。

他听见蝙蝠侠明显地哼笑了一下，一侧的嘴角弯起来，有点像——

“你披风的左口袋里有一块布鲁斯·韦恩的方帕。” 蝙蝠侠声线平静无澜，单纯的事实叙述，“当你独自一人，有时你会把他拿出来闻一闻。”

卡尔当即就要爆炸在这把椅子上了，根本没法接着回忆。

蝙蝠侠没理会卡尔的反应，自顾自说道，“但是你的感情，只有在你真正触摸到他、将自己的身体覆于他之上时，才能获得完全的满足，布鲁斯·韦恩让你……”

“蝙蝠侠！”卡尔忍不住叫停。

“可以了。”蝙蝠侠关闭了检测仪，看样子终于放过了他。

然后他看见罗宾背转过身，肩膀耸动，一看就是在……偷笑。

“所以说，我是，通过了你们的测试了是吗？”卡尔急切地想转移话题。

“是的。”蝙蝠侠点了下头。过于淡然的态度反而让卡尔觉得是不是自己表现得太激动。

“那么，”卡尔花了几秒钟来让自己彻底平静下来，“接下来我该怎么联络你？”

“你不联络我。”蝙蝠侠说，从腰带的一格中拿出一个指节大小的黑色方块，“把这个加装到你的通讯器上，我会联络你。”

卡尔看了一眼旁边的罗宾，少年也已经恢复了先前的冷静模样，双臂交叉在胸前，带着和夜翼相似的面具的脸上显出一种及其专业的神色来。

“你可以回去了。”蝙蝠侠微扬下巴示意出口的方向。

卡尔没料到他们的第一次会面——上次的打斗不算——会结束在如此短的时间里。

他不知该说些什么作为合适的结束语。

“好的。”他说，让自己的吐字听起来坚定有力。不能透露出不满，好奇也不行，他告诫自己。

卡尔开始往回走，罗宾跟在他身边，看来是要送他离开。但也可能，是为了确保他不乱跑到其他房间去。

“那么。”卡尔听见蝙蝠侠的声音从身后传来，“为我们的第一次合作做好准备。”

卡尔回头看他，蝙蝠侠已经坐回到办工桌前，看着他的电脑了。


	7. Chapter 7

第一次联络并没有让卡尔等多久。

抵抗组织决定夺取登特利尔市的政府军分部。行动就定在三天后

在这几年中，抵抗组织已陆续夺取了一些城市的控制权，其中比较重要的有海滨城、星城、芝加哥和洛杉矶等。这些城区被叛乱分子们称为“自由城”。

卡尔戴在耳朵上的通讯器发出他未听过的提示音。他意识到这是来自抵抗组织的联络。他走出总部，停在外面一个缺少监控的死角，抬手摸上通讯器。

“需要你做的事情只有一件。”蝙蝠侠的声音通过电磁波传来，“当电磁脉冲释放后，登特利尔分部的所有电子设备都会失灵，我们将会在这段时间内尽量多地控制住分布内的政府军，破坏掉军械库，抢夺扔可使用的交通工具。但是，分部内的远程控制系统不受电磁脉冲的影响。”

“就是说，我需要阻止他们在远程控制室的操作。”卡尔立刻领会到他的意图。

“是的。”蝙蝠侠肯定道。“进入远程控制室所在的区域，需要很高的权限，不过我相信你的级别达到了要求。这也是为什么我需要你的帮助。”

“我可以。”卡尔说，“而且我能让远程控制室的那几个人在察觉到是我之前就失去意识。但问题是监控。”

“有人会去回收的。你不用担心。”平静的回答，像是对这个问题早就有了准备。

“你的意思是，你们有人……在总部？”

“这句话还有其他意思吗？”

当然了。他们当然有人潜伏在总部，卡尔不就是最新叛变的一个吗？蝙蝠侠的语气听起来就好像卡尔问这个问题的行为本身就是多此一举。确实是。但这样的渗透悄无声息……除了自称和抵抗组织没有联系的巴里·艾伦，卡尔根本猜不到身边的哪个同事其实早就是抵抗组织的战士了，而这样的人又已经有多少个了呢？这突然让他有点后背发凉。

蝙蝠侠补充道，“总部的人在发现异常后，会利用远程系统关闭分部建筑内的所有通道，外围的高强度隔离壁垒也会启动，这样一来，我们的人无法逃离，外面的同伴也难以进入。等到附近的政府军增援到来时，我们的战斗就会陷入困境。”

“所以我需要保证让你们所有的人及时撤离？”

“没错。之后我们会让他们尝尝自己武器的厉害。”

他们又商讨了一下武装进攻的细节和卡尔需要配合的事情。

通讯器的另一头半晌没有再传来声音。就在卡尔猜想蝙蝠侠应该已经切断了和他的连线时，他又听见了那个冷硬的声音：“不要着急。”说出的却是安抚的词句。

“好。”卡尔回应道，声音和前几天在教堂答应对方时一样充满沉稳的力量。

\----------

卡尔收到信号时，他正在政府军总部大厦的某间资料室里查阅资料。当然，他并不真的需要这些资料，他只是要待在一个离登特利尔市所属的远程监控室尽可能近，而又不会因为无所事事或行踪诡秘而被怀疑的地方。

他将资料放回原处，如常在离开时温和地回应值班人员对他的道别。

他走进通往远程监控室的走廊，他已经可以听见室内传来的骚乱——因为那颗电磁脉冲炸弹，现在的分部大楼已经陷入了失控的状态。

卡尔站在监控室的门口，用X视线确认其中的人员。六个人。其中两个人正在通话，语速飞快，三个人站在显示屏前，其中两人正双手在面板上按来按去。剩下的一个人正在朝着门口的方向疾奔而来。 卡尔原本正等待合适的时机进入房间，但既然时不待人——他闪到门边，在对方刚推门时就将门猛得向相反方向一撞，高速之下门板生成的巨大冲击力将人瞬间击倒在地。房间内的几人察觉到同事的异状，有一人向其他人比了个手势，示意他们坚守岗位，自己则走到门边查看。这个人很谨慎，步伐也放得很缓，似乎已经意识到了门的另一边有危险。卡尔一直等着他走到离门相当近的地方，蹲下身来查看同事的情况时，突然对着门的上半部分发力，伴随着连接部位断裂的咯吱声，门板脱离门框，狠狠地砸在蹲着的男人身上。

这时候房间内只还剩下四个人，卡尔没有给他们任何时间来反应。他冲过去一拳击晕正在通话的那个人，又在瞬息之间冲出去将背对着他操作面板的三人一起撂倒。

他将门板重新摆进门框里，虽然一推就会倒下来，但至少单从外面看门还是完好的。这些人暂时不会醒来，可这里属于重警戒区，他想不久之后应该会有人巡查到这里来，他必须抓紧时间。

“关闭西翼车库大门。”蝙蝠侠的声音从通讯器中传来过来，应该是听见了卡尔制造出的噪音已经平息，从而判断出他已经控制住了房间。

“正在。”卡尔走到面板前，很快找到对应的操作程式，按下确认键。

系统立刻相应他的操作，某块显示屏上门降了下来。

“比我想象得要熟练。”蝙蝠侠说，“我以为你需要再摸索一会儿。”

卡尔没想到蝙蝠侠居然会在任务时对他说这些像闲聊一般的话，“哦，”他回应，“我可是有‘超级大脑’呢。”虽然没有你的蝙蝠脑袋那样诡计多端。

蝙蝠侠哼了一声，“你是不是要在你所有的东西前都加上‘超级’一词？”

卡尔还来不及用同样的问题回敬他，蝙蝠侠又发出了新的指令，“东北侧壁垒，绝对不能让它关上。”

卡尔闻声照做。不久他就看见十几个反抗军从建筑里跑了出来。

通讯器那边静默了。过了十几秒后，传来爆炸声和打斗声，然后又是蝙蝠侠的声音，音调略微提高了几份，“你能不能想办法让西方的政府军待在他们应该待的地方？我现在收不到其他人的反馈消息。”

“我试试看。”

“快点，如果你做不到，马上让我知道。”这句话之后，又是连绵的战斗中的击打声、金属被破坏的声音。

卡尔盯着那一块显示屏，不停地操作面板来切换视角，终于利用通道内不同的门的开合将那部分政府军困在了西边的某个房间里。但那些人也立刻着手开始破坏房门。

“撑不了太久。”卡尔说。

“足够了。”蝙蝠侠说。

耳边传来巨大的轰鸣声，在一阵爆炸火光后，卡尔看见了被炸飞的建筑碎片和车辆的残骸。

“你炸了载具场？”

“计划有变。难以夺取载具，执行第二方案。”

卡尔在显示屏上看见了一个人。黑色的身影，长长的披风。

“你一个人？”

“什么？”蝙蝠侠似乎没有理解到卡尔的意思，他在向前奔跑，穿过两扇门，跑进走廊，又继续向前跑，跑出了当前视角监视器可见范围之外。

卡尔按了一下面板，视角切换，他又能看见蝙蝠侠了，反抗军首领闪身进了一个空房间，将一个状似存储器的东西插在一台电脑上。

“拷贝资料？”

“不是全部。我需要找到……不要问了，回去和你解释。”蝙蝠侠站在电脑旁边，透过屏幕，卡尔都能感觉到他周身散发的高度警戒的气息。

大概过了两分钟。

“我必须告诉你，”卡尔开口，“我听见有人向我这间监控室来了。”

“你快走吧。”看样子资料拷贝也已经结束，蝙蝠侠拔下存储器，也开始向外跑。

“可是你们的人还没有全部离开。”卡尔说着，又凝神听了一下外面的动静，还能再等上一小会儿。

“我们能应付。”

“我还想帮忙，我——”

蝙蝠侠打断了他：“我知道你想，但只有你现在离开那里，我们才能有‘下次’。”

他说的对，卡尔想。他最后又看了看显示屏里奔跑的黑色身影，打算离开。

“快点离开。”蝙蝠侠又催促了一次，然后冒出一个单音，“啊。”

卡尔听见了，他站住，重新看向显示屏，蝙蝠侠跑过了某个走廊，而走廊上的某扇门突然打开，冲出来一队荷枪实弹的政府军，架起武器追逐蝙蝠侠，并不断地开枪射击。

卡尔紧紧盯着显示屏，手指贴在面板上时刻准备着。他正在思考对策。

“朝他们扔个震撼弹，”卡尔说，“我知道你有。”

“什么！？”

“快扔！现在！”

蝙蝠侠没有再问，利索地从腰带中掏出个小球来朝后方甩去。

刺眼的白光淹没了所有的东西，随着一声巨响，显示屏上几乎也变成一片雪白。

震撼弹发出的声光效果可以产生短暂的致盲和致聋效果，阻碍了政府军的追踪。

“再跑五十米，右转，抬头。”卡尔说。

蝙蝠侠继续奔跑，在他抬头的时候正好看见开启的隔板。他发射钩抓枪，将自己拉了上去。

卡尔将他的动作都看在眼里，刚想说点什么，耳边越来越近的脚步声提醒他这是他最后的机会。

他将门板挪开，退出去，再将门板扣回去。心里有点后悔自己那个用门板作战的计划了。

他为了不表现得刻意，不紧不慢地在走廊上移动，时刻关注着周围的动向。他仍然能听见通讯器里传来的蝙蝠侠移动的声响。

他在重回资料室之前被戴安娜撞个正着。

“卡尔？”戴安娜看着他。

“戴安娜。”他说，“这么晚了你来这里是为了……？”

“我是今天的轮值护卫官，刚接到消息登特利尔市政府军分布被攻陷了。”戴安娜回答，“奇怪的是远程控制一点没起作用，我要去监控室看看。”

卡尔能听见远程控制室那边传来的骚动，看来是巡逻的人已经到了。

“你去吧。”卡尔点点头，“我还要查点资料。”

戴安娜对他笑了一下，“大半夜还来查资料，真是敬业啊。”

卡尔无话可说，只能同样回给她一个微笑。

戴安娜走了。在卡尔看不见的地方，戴安娜回过头，古怪地盯了他一会儿。

“你知道。”蝙蝠侠的声音重新在耳边响起，“我靠自己也可以甩掉那些人的。”

“原来你的道谢听起来就是这样的。”卡尔按着通讯器，小声说。

“你再晚半分钟出来，就会被人发现；即使你把他们撂倒了，再过两分钟，神奇女侠就会到那里，到时候你该怎么办？”蝙蝠侠的声音平稳，却透着一种强势。

“我……不会的。我能把握好时间。”

卡尔听见一声疑似叹气的轻响。

“好吧。”蝙蝠侠说，“但是没有下次了。”

“知道了。”卡尔答，没说好也没说不好。

“我这里还有很多事要处理。过几天我会再联络你。”这句话之后，卡尔意识到通讯器那边彻底安静下来，连电流声都听不见了。


	8. Chapter 8

之后的一段时间里，卡尔所做的事情基本上都差不多。明里仍然是个模范的超能战士，但暗地里放走了不少被俘虏的反抗军。蝙蝠侠仍然会单向通知他任务，都是些远程操控、篡改总部记录之类的事情。

“我是个战士。”一次，卡尔替换了一份档案之后，趁着蝙蝠侠还没有收线，连忙表示了自己的想法。“不是个间谍。”

“我们总需要人做这些事。”蝙蝠侠说，“你是最合适的人了，之一。”

“我不是不能做这些。”卡尔说，“但我习惯了站在最前线。”

通讯器那边静默了一阵子。然后卡尔听见蝙蝠侠的声音，像是终于做了什么决定：“好吧，来见我。三天后，上次的地方，同一时间。”

卡尔去了，这次那个叫夜翼的活泼青年不在，引他到底下去的是罗宾。

还是那个房间，蝙蝠侠一个人坐在椅子上，罗宾去做其他事情了。

“你要见我。”卡尔拉开他对面的椅子。经过了上次的会面和这些天来的通讯，他觉得自己在面对这位反抗军首领时没有那么容易慌张了。

“嗯。”蝙蝠侠点点头。“我们交换一点信息。”

“什么信息？”

“关于‘主脑’，你知道多少？”

卡尔叹了口气，“我真心实意地认为你比我知道得多得多。”

“你先说。等你说完了，我会告诉你我掌握的消息。”

你愿意告诉我的那一部分。卡尔想。

“据说除了主席没人见过他。”卡尔说，“至少我的认识人里没有，或自称没有。”

“那是因为‘主脑’没有实体。”

“那主席们？”

“卢瑟见过它。他和‘主脑’之间存在互利的协议。” 蝙蝠侠即时解释道。“‘主脑’没有实体，但不代表它不存在，它可以在任何它想在的地方。”

“你是说，”卡尔听到了那个人称代词，他反应了一下，“它是个电脑程序之类的东西？”

“人工智能。”蝙蝠侠点点头。“约八十年前，名为‘主脑’的人工智能企划项目开启，目的是提前识别具有强犯罪倾向的人，并予以控制，将犯罪扼杀在萌芽阶段。研制出可以读取思维的人工智能,当时的科技水平还达不到，但他们可以利用测谎仪的基础原理设计出可应用范围更广的系统，用来检测人类的感情。当检测到一个人具有强烈破坏性的负面感情时，可以予以拘留。这一企项目引起了很大争议。原本政府鼎力支持的实验室，后来因为反对意见过大，中途撤资，实验室中一部分人心生不满，转入秘密研究，完成了这个人工智能系统，并且修改了它的核心程式。”

“它不能分辨正面和负面的感情？”

“不是这样。”蝙蝠侠向后面的椅背靠了靠，“现在最基础的波形测试仪都具有区分正负面感情的能力，作为原型机的‘主脑’当然可以区分，并且更加精确。”

“那是为什么……？”原本是蝙蝠侠要求他讲讲自己知道的关于主脑的事情，现在完全变成了对方的解说。

“问题在于，”蝙蝠侠轻微地转了一下椅子，“那些编程者给它的核心程式加上了这样一条——人类的感情源于兽性的冲动，是多余且不符合进化论的，具有感情的人类，是低等级的人类。”

“所以？”

“所以，当这条程式和它原本的程式，也就是初衷——使人类更好的生存——叠加起来，就变成了现在这样。”

“好的。”卡尔点点头，“我能理解。”

“但是？”蝙蝠侠略略抬起头，看着他。

“什么但是？”

“你的反应。带着那种表情说完‘我能明白’之后人们通常都会接着发出疑问。”

“我没有。”卡尔抿了一下嘴，“我完全明白，只是……有种说不清的感觉。”

“你只是需要时间来消化，”蝙蝠侠接话，“大概。”

两人一时沉默下来。

“我不知道更多的了。”卡尔似乎是在给之前的对话一个结尾，然后他想到了自己来这里的初衷，可不知为何这在突然之间变得有点难开口。

“我之前遇到灯侠了。”卡尔说，“我是指，哈尔·乔丹，现在他叫自己绿灯了，我想。”

“我知道。”蝙蝠侠说，“那封给闪电侠的信是我写的。”

“好吧。”卡尔又不知道说什么了，“他没有死。”一个显而易见的事实。

他听见蝙蝠侠叹了口气。“你可以直接问。”他说。

然后他没有等待卡尔的回应就接着说了下去，“我们不是从一开始就清楚‘主脑’的真实身份的。在他的身份暴露前，哈尔的任务一直是潜伏在总部，收集资料，伺机调查主脑。他发现主脑的实体是人工智能之后，就一直试图获取它的代码，可他太心急了，动作太大，才被监察部发现了间谍身份。”

“他最后拿到了，对吗？代码。”

“一部分。”蝙蝠侠坐在那，将一条腿翘到了另一条腿上。“他没能拿到核心代码，虽然我们在他带回来的部分上进行了不少研究，但进展缓慢。‘主脑’的程式使用的是特别的汇编语言，如果拿不到核心代码，我们很难设计出相应的病毒程式来破坏它。”

“你们现在就在做这样的工作？”

“其中之一。这件事非做不可，否则我们永远也得不到真正的胜利。”蝙蝠侠颔首，“除此之外发展武装、夺取城市也是必须的。”

话题终于转到了这里，卡尔可以顺利说出他想说的了，“我不想只是在总部做些……”他调整了一下措辞，“幕后工作。”他脑袋努力运转起来，他想他需要很多理由来说服对方让自己上战场了。

“好。”

“啊？”卡尔愣了一下。

“我说好。”蝙蝠侠看着他，表情平静无澜，“如果你如此希望的话。”

“我没想到你会……答应地这么干脆。”卡尔诚实地说。

“但你需要伪装。”蝙蝠侠说，“你不能就穿着这身衣服飞起来，用超级速度冲过去，用你的热视线把对方的枪烧掉，你要隐藏自己的身份。”

“我可以的。”卡尔答应道，“战斗的时候我也可以控制自己的能力，让自己不那么突出。”

“很好。”蝙蝠侠说，“我可以让你试试，当然是用你的假身份。”

“所以说我需要一个假身份。”听到这句话，卡尔有点雀跃起来了。

“是的，我可以帮你，你有什么设想吗？”蝙蝠侠的嘴角微微勾了起来，卡尔不知道是不是自己积极的情绪也影响了对方。

“要……多具体的？”

“现阶段来看，一个名字，一个出身。”

卡尔立刻想到了自己的养父母。乔纳森·肯特和玛莎·肯特，一对再普通不过的农民夫妻。

“肯特。”他说，“克拉克·肯特。”因为卡尔-艾尔的名字在平民之中太过特别，有时候他的养父母会用这个名字叫他、给他登记一些非官方的材料。

“可以。那么，你来自哪里？”

“堪萨斯州。”他说，“就只是……小镇农民的儿子。”

“你确定这是个假身份？”蝙蝠侠有些不确定地看着他。

卡尔在心里翻了个白眼，“看来你都知道。”

“当然。”蝙蝠侠又笑了一下。“不过，这个可以，不会让人起疑。”

蝙蝠侠接着说，“我会帮你准备材料。”

卡尔对他表示了感谢。接着他站起来，走到卡尔边上去，递给他一个和夜翼与罗宾用过的一模一样的遥控器，“教堂地下的钥匙。”他说，又给了他一个新的通讯器装置，“把原来那个还给我。这个新的可以双向联络。”

“我可以联络你了。”卡尔把耳边通讯器上的小方块摘下来，交给蝙蝠侠，把新的装上去，“什么时候？”

“你觉得有必要的时候。”蝙蝠侠说，“不过我不能保证我每次都会接。”

“我知道了。”卡尔带好了装置，顺便理了一下耳边的碎发。

“嗯。”蝙蝠侠应了一声，却仍然站在他面前，没有动。

时间有一点长，卡尔感到有些奇怪的别扭，他忍不住问。“怎么了？”

“你……”蝙蝠侠难得地停顿了一下，“在养宠物吗？”

卡尔眨眨眼睛，“是啊。我之前捡了一条狗，不知道该送到哪里去，只能先自己养着了。”

“带来给我吧。”蝙蝠侠说。合理，但还是有些出乎卡尔的意料。他就是觉得……蝙蝠侠看起来并不是会主动提出收养动物的人。

“你能……照顾好它吗？”卡尔担忧地问。

“大概比你好一点。”蝙蝠侠看起来有点不高兴了，虽然他一直都阴沉沉的，偶尔笑一下也让人感觉背后发凉，但不知道为什么，卡尔就是能感觉到，他现在不高兴了。

“那好吧。”卡尔说，“我确实没有条件好好养它，而且，被发现的风险也挺大的。”

“你有空的时候带来给我，就在这里。记得提前联系。”

“好。”解决了这个问题之后，卡尔就打算离开了。

蝙蝠侠最后又看了他一眼，说：“克拉克。”

卡尔一惊，抬起头来。

“如果你做得好，我也可以让你见见其他人。”蝙蝠侠说，“这也是伪装身份的作用之一。”

卡尔想再说点什么感谢的话，为了对方愿意相信自己。可是转念一想，从本质上来说自己在做的事是在帮助对方，帮助整个抵抗组织。又或者，他们互相帮助，为了重塑这个世界，所以他们之间并没有谁欠了谁这种概念。于是他就什么也没说。

“不过，我想你出门之前应该再多照会儿镜子。”蝙蝠侠低着头，带着面具的脸上看不到表情，“你的头发上沾到狗毛了。”

\---------

卡尔第三天就联络了蝙蝠侠，他们约了时间见面。

卡尔飞到教堂附近，钻进无人居住的房屋，换上一套他从一堆‘违禁服装’中挑出来的衣服——一件棉布格子衬衫，一条牛仔裤，一双运动鞋——将他的狗卷进一块布料里，步行去目的地，用遥控器打开地下通道。

蝙蝠侠接过他手里的狗。动作轻柔小心，看起来比卡尔还要熟练得多。

卡尔感觉很意外。

“它有名字吗？”蝙蝠侠离开了房间一会儿，回来的时候没有带着狗了。

“没有。”卡尔回答，“我根本没有想过。”

“你介意我给它起一个吗？”蝙蝠侠问。

“并不。”卡尔摇摇头。或许因为从一开始他就抱着给它找个合适的去处的想法，从没觉得它是属于自己的，所以并不排斥狗儿有个新主人。只是经过两个多月的相处，他对它多少还是有些不舍的。

“你知道，”蝙蝠侠说，“你可以看看它的，如果你想它的话。”

“我可以……”卡尔说道一半，不知该接点什么好。

“等一切都结束之后，我会还给你的。”蝙蝠侠补充说。“他还是你的。”

“好的。”

蝙蝠侠哼了一声表示听见，然后他的目光在卡尔身上来回逡巡了两圈。他带着白色的护目镜，完全遮挡了眼睛，可卡尔还是感觉的到。

“不错。”蝙蝠侠表示了赞赏，“但还是缺了点什么。”

他站起来，走到卡尔面前去。又盯着他看了一会儿。

卡尔再次有了那种别扭的感觉。并不是排斥蝙蝠侠的靠近和审视，不是想躲开，就是……别扭，焦躁。

“你的发型应该变化一下。”说着，蝙蝠侠就伸手在他的头发上拨了几下。带着手套的手指掠过他的发丝，轻轻地触在他的头皮上。

他很快就把手放下来了，退后两步，重新打量起卡尔来。然后他走到一边的书桌旁，拉开抽屉在里面翻了一下，拿出一个扁长的盒子来。

“戴上试试。”蝙蝠侠把盒子扔给他。

卡尔接住盒子，从里面拿出一副眼镜来。镜腿卡在耳朵上方，鼻托架在鼻梁上。他戴好了。没有任何因为度数带来的不适感。

“这是个平光镜。”卡尔说。

“但它可以遮挡一下你的眼睛，你这样看起来更像个普通的感情犯。”蝙蝠侠转过头去，没再看着他了。“你的眼睛，那样的蓝色，看起来太不真实了，不像……人类会有的。”

卡尔不知道这句话是什么意思。听起来不像是在称赞他的眼睛，更像是在讽刺他不近人情。

这之后他们没有再提出什么新话题来，蝙蝠侠只是又说，他会在近期联系卡尔的。


	9. Chapter 9

迄今来看，蝙蝠侠说过的事情，他都会很快做到。

卡尔又接道了来自对方的联络，这次是要求他进行实战。

“政府军正在攻击我们的堡垒。”蝙蝠侠说，“一旦被攻陷，我们就会失去对一整个城市的控制。”

“你要我去支援你们。”卡尔说。

“这座城市里我们的守备力量不强，所以我希望你能在我们的支援赶到之前尽量维持住战况，避免我们被压制得太厉害。”蝙蝠侠说，“我相信这段时间里你对你的‘伪装’已经得心应手了。”

“理论上是。”卡尔回答。但实际上他清楚自己可以做到，因为他从小开始就在每天不断地练习怎样控制自己的力量。当自己的能力在地球自转的影响下产生周期变化时，怎样根据自己当前的能力强弱来选择释放多少的力量。

卡尔飞到那座“自由城”中，闪进某个角落里去换上了他的“克拉克·肯特”套装——防风外套、更结实的裤子、还有皮质的短靴。

他快速移动到了堡垒附近。一些人在那里混战着，他可以很容易的从中分辨出哪些人是政府军，哪些又是反抗军。不仅仅是因为他们的衣着，更是因为反抗军机械化的动作、冷酷的无差别攻击，和反抗军身上笼罩着的亢奋又悲壮的氛围。

卡尔想要帮助那些人，但此时他最大的忌讳就是只身冲上前去展现自己异常强大的超能力。

他可以凭借他超人的感官避开战火——即使那些中的大部分只会在他身上留下个三四天即会消除的淤青——他还是尽量避开了所有的攻击。

他来到了战场的中心。他从地上拾取钝器，击晕政府军士兵，夺走并破坏他们的武器。和其他的反抗军战士并肩作战。

这些人或许原本就属于一只作战小队，又或许不是，但他们配合得很默契，很多指示都是经由动作和眼神的示意来传达，而不是通过出声交谈。这也是有感情的人之间才能拥有的一种感知力。政府军士兵们只能依靠通讯器来传达信息，他们基本不能理解那些肢体语言和通过面部表情进行的交流。而这正是前线的反抗军们一项独特的优势。

他身边的有些反抗军疑惑地看了他几眼，努力从记忆中搜寻这样一位身手异常矫健的年轻人，然后从中得出“没从见过”的结果。但他们对此并不在意，他们为这样一个实力强悍的新战友的到来而欢呼。卡尔尽自己所能吸引敌人的火力，将政府军的注意力从其他反抗军身上移走，这是他能做的事中能提供最大帮助的了。很快的，那些人也会用动作和眼神给卡尔示意，用简短的命令式来交代任务，卡尔渐渐地也可以和他们配合作战了。

一波波的政府军乘坐先进的飞行器从其他地方赶来，反抗军的战斗越来越吃紧，但他们始终坚持在战场上应敌。

卡尔注意到有一架造型奇特而狰狞、机身被漆成黑色的飞机盘旋在战场上方，将政府军的飞行器一一击落，像是像一只凶猛的鹰正在追捕它的猎物，所向披靡。

有两架飞行器成了漏网之鱼。政府军士兵从降落在地面上的飞行器中走了出来。黑色飞机在悬停了一会儿，将地面上的飞行器炸成碎片之后，也降落在了战场上。

卡尔被几个人全副武装的士兵包围了。这几人都配备了激光武器，相当棘手。卡尔闪身躲过一束激光，却被右后方一人擒住了手肘，他顺势一个肘击将此人撂翻在地，一脚踩踏在他身上轧断了对方的肩胛骨。卡尔不小心被电棍击中了肩膀，有点刺痛，但不至于影响动作。他装作被击中后不能动弹而却又努力挣扎的样子，身体下沉，一只膝盖跪在地上。包围他的几名士兵立马放松了警惕，向他靠近试图抓住他。就在这时候卡尔一条腿发力，用原本跪在地上的那条腿来了个横扫，将旁边几个士兵都踢倒在地。

“印象深刻。”蝙蝠侠从打开的飞机机舱里跳出来，给了他颇为欣赏的一瞥。

卡尔回过头想回应他点什么，突然被一股力量拽着向后退了数步，一束激光同时在他眼前爆开。

“不要分心。”蝙蝠侠松开了抓着他领子的手。

“明明是你先开始的。”卡尔瞪了他一下。

蝙蝠侠没有理会他，而是将电击指虎从腰带中拿了出来，正在往右手上戴。

蝙蝠侠向前掷了两个冷冻冲击弹，接着便冲过去将那两个被冻住而行动迟缓的士兵击倒，接着又用流畅、精准的武术动作打翻了两个从后方袭来的人。有力的手指捏上一人的后脖颈直至对方失去意识。卡尔在那一瞬间以为那人被蝙蝠侠掐死了，但几秒钟之后他听见了仍然存在的心跳声，微弱，却仍然稳定。

超人和蝙蝠侠在几分钟内清扫了这一片的战场。

“我们走。”蝙蝠侠简短地示意，转身跑向自己的飞机，利落地跳进驾驶座。“你在干什么？”蝙蝠侠坐在那里，保持一个静止的姿势。他的面具被铸成使人恐惧的凶恶模样，卡尔在这一刻觉得上面永远皱起的眉头和当下蝙蝠侠的语气和姿态简直完美地融合在了一起。

被催促了的卡尔快步上前，也钻进了那架古怪的飞机。

这架飞机似乎根本不需要助跑，在蝙蝠侠按下按钮，拉起操纵杆之后立马从地上升了起来，载着他们向堡垒更中心的地方飞去。

在反抗军勇猛不屈的反抗下，他们保住了这座城市。但是战斗造成的损害却是难易忽略的。化作废墟的建筑、牺牲了的战士、被战火波及而受伤的市民，一切负面的后果都需要更多的时间和精力来修复。

蝙蝠侠去和几个看起来像是反抗军中层领导的人讲话。卡尔则正在帮助医护人员给伤员包扎。他力气很大，动作灵巧，学得很快，医生们很高兴在这样人手不足的情况下获得一个得力的助手。

当被告知可以去休息了的时候，卡尔开始无所事事起来了。

他看着蝙蝠侠和不同的人说话。那个穿着黑色轻甲的人总是那么严肃、那么平静、甚至冷酷到不近人情——像个政府精英——想到这里卡尔不禁有点想笑，一个反抗军领袖，却是所有人里最不像有感情的那个人。

但不，不是的。因为卡尔全都看见了。蝙蝠侠会用点头来表示自己的赞同；会用简短的句子——比如“你会没事的，站起来。”，“不要担心。”，“是的，她很好。”——来安慰人，虽然听起来永远那么平铺直叙；会在适当的时候对人伸出手去，拍一下对方的肩膀或者握一下手，虽然只是像落叶拂过一般又轻又快的动作，一点也不温情。但那些人，那些得到了蝙蝠侠的鼓励的人，都像是重新燃起了希望一样，晶亮的光彩重新回到了他们的眼眸中去了。

也许这就是蝙蝠侠的特别之处吧。这就是他可以成为反抗军领袖，而又与前几代截然不同的原因。他看上去总是冷静镇定，好像永远有着周全的计划，没有什么问题对他来说是棘手的。似乎只要追随他，任何困难都可以迎刃而解。这种深沉无言的可靠，比起华丽浮躁的人气来，更能给人以希望。

卡尔不想打扰他，也不想引人注目，所以他放弃了和蝙蝠侠道别的打算，悄悄地走上一条小路，打算走远之后再换回自己的制服，飞回大都市。

“克拉克。”有个声音叫住了他。

明明没有人在注意他，卡尔不知道为什么蝙蝠侠会在第一时间就发现了他的动向。

“是我。”卡尔对他微笑。

“你不要走。”蝙蝠说，“等我一下，我带你去总部。”

卡尔挑了挑一边的眉毛，站在原地不再动弹。蝙蝠侠又交代了身边的人几句话，然后向卡尔做了个手势，指向自己的飞机。

两人都在飞机里坐好之后，蝙蝠侠开口道：“也许你并不愿意坐这个，鉴于你飞得更快，而且……两个月前才把某个亿万富翁从要爆炸的飞机里救了出来。”

“呃。”卡尔吞咽了一下，“其实并没有。实际上我……我一点也不讨厌飞机。”

“那就好。”蝙蝠侠转过头去认真地开他的飞机。

蝙蝠侠的古怪飞机不仅火力强劲，飞行速度也异常地快。半小时后，他们就到达了一千多公里外的哥谭市。

飞机穿过水幕，降落在一个山洞里。

他们下了飞机。

“就是这里？”卡尔环顾四周，巨大的洞穴里停放着各式各样的飞机和车辆，都像蝙蝠侠刚才的那架飞机一样……古怪，即使在灯光照明下，这里仍然显得空旷黑暗，他一个人影也没看到。

“蝙蝠侠？”卡尔又叫了一声，以引起注意。

“听见了。”蝙蝠侠还在操作仪表盘，“不是这里。”

“那这里是……？”

“不关你事。”蝙蝠侠终于结束了操作，按下按钮打开机舱的罩子，用一个既流畅又优美的动作跃出了机舱。

卡尔跟着他出去。蝙蝠侠举起左手臂在上面操作了一下，一辆车以平缓的速度滑到了他们跟前。


	10. Chapter 10

总部的设置方式和大都会教堂下的那个据点很像。不同之处就在于多了更多重的保险。

这里的人很多。卡尔注意到，有不少人的脸上都带着款式不同的面具，遮挡住了自己的面容。大部分人或多或少都有些武装，但是神情又是相当放松的。有些人站在走廊里聊天，手脚并用地比划着试图活灵活现地重现场景；有的人带着耳机从一头走到另一头，不时发出些笑声。

这一切，都和政府军总部很不一样。原来真正给自己带上面具的人不是这些蒙面的战士，而是他所属的政府军，带着无表情的假面，泯灭情感，藏起内心，多么的冰冷，毫无生机。

他们拐了一个弯，继续往里走，卡尔看见了更多的人。有三个人男性一边开玩笑一边勾肩搭背地往前走，有一对男女拉着手推开某个房间的们，还有两个女人在墙边……接吻。

被推到墙上的女人神情妩媚，有一头红色的波浪长发，皮肤泛着奇特的绿色，两只手覆在另一人的腰臀之上。把她推挤到墙上的那个女人穿着颜色不对称的热裤，金色的头发扎成两条马尾，发尾被染成红蓝异色。她们二人紧紧地抱在一起，忘情地亲吻着，抚摸彼此的身体。

卡尔停了下来。不是说他不能接受这个，他只是从来没见过这个，在现实生活里，没有，这和两位主人公的性别也没有任何关系，只是……这一幕的冲击力对他来说实在有点大。这种场景对他来说太过私人、太过刺激了。

蝙蝠侠察觉到卡尔的不自在，看见了他通红的脸色。他也停了下来，从喉咙底部发出两声低咳。

“噢，小蝙蝠！”双马尾的女人片刻之后放开了她的恋人，转过身来打量他们二人。画着浓妆的脸看起来苍白得过分，上面显出些因为被打扰而产生的不悦来，但那点不悦很快就变成了调皮的坏笑。

她叉着腰站着，声音有种孩子气的轻颤，玻璃球一般的眼珠转来转去，目光在他们两人之间打转。“这是你的新宠物吗，小蝙蝠？”她又盯着卡尔看了一会儿，从上到下来回扫视了两遍，“挺帅的，但你不觉得他看起来有点呆吗？这不像你的口味啊。”

“呃……”卡尔愣住了。“我不……”

“不要理他，卡尔。”蝙蝠侠没有看着那个女人。

“噢。”女人夸张的吸了口气，扬起头来，“我想起来了，你是超……”

她没说完的半句话被那个绿皮肤的女人用手掌捂在嘴上按了回去。

“哈琳·昆泽尔博士。”蝙蝠侠指了一下双马尾的女人。

“是哈莉·奎茵！”女人纠正道，然后她拽过身后的人，挽着她的胳膊，“这是我的甜心帕米。”

“帕梅拉·伊斯雷。大家都叫我艾薇。”绿皮肤的女人向卡尔伸出手去，她的声音和她的相貌一样，有种难以形容的魅惑。卡尔发现她的身上有些深色的斑纹，是树叶的形状……

“开会。”蝙蝠侠站在离得远一点的地方，等她们介绍完自己才开口。

“什么？开会？太无聊了！”哈莉挽着艾薇还没有松手。

“现在。”蝙蝠侠再次说道。

哈莉撅了一下嘴，像是又要说点什么，艾薇连忙拉着她走了。

等那对情侣走进旁边某个房间之后，蝙蝠侠微微转过头看着卡尔，“不要太在意了，她们一直都是那样的。”

“哈。”卡尔叹了口气。

“你在这里等一下。”蝙蝠侠说，指了指旁边的房间，“你可以休息一下，我一会儿会来叫你。”

卡尔闻言点了点头，走进了那个房间。

房间的墙壁上贴着有素雅花纹的墙纸，有奶油色的窗帘，还有卡其色的沙发。

卡尔坐在沙发上，从旁边的茶几上随手拿起一本书开始看。

大约半个小时后，蝙蝠侠黑色的身影出现在门口，“你过来吧。”

那是个会议室。一张长条形的会议桌，两边各坐了三个人。蝙蝠侠拉开长桌一头的椅子，坐了下来，并示意卡尔坐在另一头。

卡尔走过去坐好。他注意到自己能认出所有在座的人来。除了旧同事哈尔·乔丹，刚刚见过面的哈莉和艾薇，他和奥利弗·奎恩以及化名夜翼的青年也都有过接触。

除了的那个坐在绿箭旁边的、穿着黑皮衣的金发女人。他知道她的名字，听过她彪悍的作风和立过的战功，但他们没有真正见过。

“黛娜·罗瑞尔·兰斯。”黑金丝雀伸出一只手来，“我并不怎么想和个超能混蛋打交道。但，嘿，你好像还没混蛋到他们那样。”

卡尔站起来友善地和她握手。“克拉克·肯特。”卡尔考虑了一下之后，报出自己的化名。

奥利弗爆发出笑声：“哦得了吧，我们知道你是谁。你以为刚才我们都坐在这里听蝙蝠说什么呢？”他一只手抬起来，绕着桌子划了一个圈：“我们这几个能坐在这儿的人早就互相知根知底了。”

“那好吧。”卡尔有点不好意思地笑了笑，“卡尔-艾尔。”

他们互相知根知底。那就意味着……蝙蝠侠和夜翼，这些人都知道他俩到底是谁。说不好奇是假的，但此时此刻卡尔因为这些抵抗组织的元老愿意接纳他加入会议，已经相当振奋了。

“哈尔。”卡尔看着绿灯侠，“上次不是个好时机，但下次你一定要给我说说你都经历了些什么。”

“没问题，兄弟。”哈尔咧着嘴对他笑。

蝙蝠侠轻轻地敲了一下桌子，却足以吸引所有人的注意力。

“卡尔-艾尔，也就是被人们熟知的超能战士‘超人’。”他说，“愿意站在我们这一边，为了推翻被‘主脑’所控制的强权政府而战斗，改变这个在抑制剂的影响下灰暗无光的世界，对此我们表示诚挚的感谢。”

听到这话的卡尔略有点不自在地在座位上扭了一下，但他还是保持着脸上的笑容。

“现在的情况我们刚才已经谈论过了，我们不能保证总部没有被政府军渗透。卡尔-艾尔的身份暂时还不适宜公开。”蝙蝠侠接着说道，“我能说的就这么多了，如果各位还有什么问题，可以直接问。”

没人提问，没人出声。大家都看着卡尔，只是看着。这让卡尔有种错觉，这些人其实早就提前排好了剧本，蝙蝠侠那句话并不是真想让谁出来提问，就只是……说出来，为了让他感觉轻松和更被信任一点。他晃了晃脑袋将这个想法甩了出去。

“既然没有问题。”蝙蝠侠最后下了结论，“那今天可以散会了。”

在座的几人陆续站起身来朝外走，艾薇和哈莉还胶在一起，哈尔在走过卡尔身边的时候拍了拍他的肩膀。夜翼在走到蝙蝠侠身边时停了一下，偏过头朝卡尔的方向看了一眼，又转回去看着蝙蝠侠的脸。

“我们说过这个了。”蝙蝠侠一只胳膊搁在桌子上，抬头看着他，“你还想再听我说几遍？”

“可是……”夜翼看起来有种奇怪的扭捏。

“回去。”蝙蝠侠的手指略略蜷起来，“我们回去再说。”

最后夜翼又看了一眼卡尔，有点不情不愿地也出门了。

房间里剩下他们两个。

“我想说的是。”卡尔抓了一下他的头发，“你带我来这里，我知道你是想让我明白，你们没有怀疑我了，你们真心实意地愿意接受我成为你们中的一份子。你把我带去你们的高层作战会议，给我如此礼遇，让我知道你们确实看重我。但说真的，蝙蝠侠，这让我有点不舒服。”

“不，卡尔，”他说。“我不是这样想的。我试图传达给你的信息，是而且只是，让你知道我们可以一起战斗。”

蝙蝠侠蜷起的手指握成了拳。

“我想让你知道，我们的组织现在已经有了很大的力量。而我们的生活……和地上的那些人是多么的不同。就像我以前说的，我想让你见见他们。仅此而已。”

“对不起，我误解你了。”卡尔果断地道歉，“但现在我明白了。”

“没关系。”蝙蝠侠说，低下头看着桌子。

他的手指慢慢地放松了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后面没了（。


End file.
